Where I belong
by Kalynnblack
Summary: Caroline Leaves Mystic falls after losing Stefan to death and sacrificing her relationship with the twins to give them their best chance with out her and the threat of death and darkness following them around because she is a vampire; so she transfers her life to Beacon hills and meets some new friends and enters into a whole new supernatural mess.


Prologue- I can't do this anymore.

This is my Second Fanfiction the first one is on Hiattius for a while but I would like to have you comment on what you think the story needs how to improve and just in general what you think about it please be nice. I do not own the Vampire diaries or the teen wolf characters .

prolouge

Bonnie has gotten her powers back and is holding Cade A.K.A the Devil behind a magical seal while Caroline and Enzo are batteling Stefan and Dameon, enzo and dameon are batteling in equal streangth only being 39 years apart from when they were turned into vampires so it is Caroline that is struggeling to hold off Stefan and it is difficult because he still has his emotions off, Matt and alaric have been knocked out and are not any help but Caroline has tricks and cleaverness and because of her naroticness she has made plans and plans for those plans so as she and stefan are circleing each other watching each other for who is going to move first; she sees stefan adjust his his form slightly forward and she knows that is his move to accelerate forward and she waits as he does exactly what she thought he would do and waits for her chance she knows that she can't kill him anymore because of his link to Cade which makes him truly imortal as long as Cade is alive so she waits till stefan has barreled into her and knocking her to the ground and shoves a needle of Vervain in his neck and pushes him off of her and grabes the rock from inside stefans jacket the rock that was used to stone Cade it was then that made him see the Horror in the Human race and turned him against mortals everyone with a soul.

Caroline wooshes over to Bonnie and lookes at her best friend and grabes Bonnies hand to give it a squeese, Caroline knows she dosent have alot of time before stefan is back on his feet so bonnie holds Cade down psychically and Caroline throws the stone at Cade with all her might and when it hits him he starts to seize and falls on his knees all the souls that he has consumed over the last three millennium and as they circle him he is bathed in light because that is what is in opposition to darkness the dark cannot survive in the light and he is burned in what looks like what could be described as a pillar of light they can all hear his screams of agony seline and sybil fall into a pile of bones as the flesh litteraly falls off of them because Cade is no longer able to keep them young and beautiful anymore and Stefan and Dameon are finally lfree from the influence of Cade and sybil and watch as Cade disapeares in the glorious light Caroline turnes around to look at stefan and the look in his eyes is heart breaking he was burdened with all the things that he has done while in the service of Cade the people he has Killed while they may not have been innocent they were human and didn't diserve a death from the Ripper that he had become.

Stefan looked at Caroline the guilt was just too overwhelming he turned to dameon and placed a hand on his shoulder and said " We are a scourge on this earth, we have served the Devil Dameon I don't think that we can come back frome that". and he turned around and walked out of the room he was in and soon after Dameon Follows him, then after that Caroline walkes out after making sure Matt and Alaric are alright and tells them that Bonnie and Enzo will fill them in on what happened while they were knocked out. Caroline walks outside and sees Dameon walking away from stefan as she watches Dameon leave she wonders where he is going but decides instead to walk up to stefan and talk to him she knows that there is going to be a big conversation that they are going to need to have so she might as well get it over with; she walkes up next to him and lookes straight ahead not wanting to see the pain, regret and remorse that was going to be so evident in his beautiful blue eyes she knows what he is going to say and she wants to tell him that she will be there to help him heal but she knows that what he said was right he came back frome Klauses compulsion and healed himself because it wasn't his choice to have his humanity switch flipped so he wasn't directly responsible for those that he had hurt and killed but with Cade he had to be a willing participant he chose to turn off his humanity, he chose to willingly be the sword in cades right hand yes it was in exchange for Carolines and Alarics girls but he had full knowledge of what that would mean for him and now he couldn't come back from that, and she knew that she knew that he would tell her that he is full of darkness and pain and that his life if it continues on this earth woudonly threaten those he loved and those she loved and anyone else that would be in his path if someone else chose to use him as a ripper again so he was going to let him self die this time for good and let the world be rid of him and his curse; Caroline knew that's what he was going to say so she took a deep breath and grabbed stefans hand and tried to put bravery and love in her heart so she would be understanding and not selfish and ask him to stay with her and when she looked in his eyes he saw acceptance in them and he loved her all the more for that and he said

"Caroline you already know what I am going to say, so I am just going to say it, Loving you has been the fullfillment of my life it has brought me joy, relief and purpose but I cna't stay in this life with you not after what I have done, what I willingly did to save you and your girls, I can't ever become that agian and as long as I am on the earth it will always be a possibility, and I can't do this anymore."

Stefan knew that she understood, she herself was going to have to make a sacrifice for the ones she loved as well she looked into his eyes and behind the regret and the sorrow to the place where he kept his real self, she wanted to see the man she loved one last time and Caroline stepped forward and closed her eyes and touched her lips to his they kissed each other passionetly saying everything that they wanted to say they shared lifetimes in this kiss, shed tears at the loss that they would both feel when they were gone from each other, there kiss held their hopes that they wanted for the future and finally the kiss they shared ended in their acceptanc that it would be the last one they would ever have togather again. Caroline then walked away from stefan not looking back she wooshed to Alaic to pull the band aide completly off because why cause herself more pain and agony just to have another goodbye tomorrow, she told rick that he should take the girls and find somewhere safe and away from the supernatural and that because she was a vampire death and darkness were always going to surround her she hugged the girls one last time and compelled them to forget her and never think of her again she also compelled Alaric to forget her, to only remember that joe died in child birth and that is why he was a single father instead of the horrific way that Joe had actually died and she removed any trace of her from theyre lives photos, notes , anything that could lead them to ask them selves who is Caroline forbes next she went to Bonnie and explained what she had done and asked her to keep a watch on the Twins help them learn spells as they grow older, she asked her to dowwhat she could to keep them safe and then asked her to enjoy her life that she would most likely not ever see her again and asked Enzo to compel Caroline out of her life like she was never there, Caroline packed up her car with the last of her things and drove out of Mystic falls forever she was not comeing back it was to hard, the memories were to much so she decided to head out into the world and travel for a while when she was going to stop she did'nt know but it wasn't going to be for quite a while.

Chapter 1- I'm finally going to stop traveling.

It's been 7 years since I left Mystic falls I kept in touch with Enzo knowing that he would be the only one from my old life that knew who I was because everybody else had died or I compelled them to forget me I learned shortly after I left mystic Falls that Dameon said his final goodbye's to Elena's body placed her in the safe care of Bonnie and Enzo, he told me that Dameon and Stefan were togather in the end they had both agreed that they had been on the earth too long and because of what they did under the influence of Cade and Sybil they didn't want to threaten anyone else that they cared about because of who they are togather and who they are seperate from each other so they took off their daylight rings and burned in the sun, I cried for days when Enzo told me of Stefan's passing .

Alaric and the twins move away from Virginia he took a professorship in london at Cambridge and was keeping the girls away from any supernatural influence I can't believe that they are ten years old I miss them every day but I don't regret my choice to leave them because I know that they are doing so well and that my Vampirism would only complicate their lives and I don't want that I want them safe and happy.

Matt was working on his relationship with his father and continuing to be a deputy sheriff in the town he and his father lived in Enzo says that he is doing good, I can never tell if that is actually true because he and Matt have never had the best relationship so I just have to hope that it's the truth.

Bonnie and Enzo have been togather for 9 years now and he says that they couldn't be happier they traveled the world togather and she went back to school and got her degree in psychiatry he told me that she uses her new found knowledge to help him handle his vampire hormones which makes me laugh because if understanding vampires is her life ambition she is going to need to be turned her self and just experience the different heightened emotions the best teacher is experience it's been my motto since I left mystic falls.

Me, I Caroline forbes have traveld the vast expanse of the earth the last seven years going to everywhere that caught my interest compelling my way through almost everything I made my way to New Orleans took Klaus up on his offer to show me his city, he told me about his former Protogue Marcell how he became a hybrid, that his bite had no cure, the death of his brother Finn came from marcel's bite also how Kol and Elijah were also bitten and Freyja his newly discovered oldest sister had been poisened and Rebecca had been hexed to full fill a prophecy of the downfall of the originals I always knew he could weasel out of perminante distruction and how he was stuck in a walled tomb for 5 years while in untold agony because of a cursed blade.

Klaus introduced me to his daughter Hope she is a sweety and she deffinately has her parents attitudes and also their charms she is perfect for him; I got to see that he was becoming the person he showed me glimpses of when we were back in mystic falls, he told me about the love he lost, Cami O'connell when she died and how he was the life line for his family when they were locked away in their coffins, he told me how Haley had found them cures and were now living a somewhat normal life in NOLA I was happy for him he reminded me that he was going to be my last love, but I told him about my tragedy with stefan he knew that I was no where near a place in my life where I could have someone like that right now so we parted as friends, I told him that I would keep in touch, and I have we talk at least two to three times a month just to check up on each other.

I also went back to school at UPENN for my docterate in Vet medicine and graduated a year early because of my Vamp skills I was able to take twice the work load of a normal student, so instead of graduating in four years I graduated in three and took a year to use my new vocation in the midwest it was an interesting time but now I think I want something more, I feel ready to be in one place now I am going to finally stop traveling, so I took out my map and set it on my kitchen table in my apartment and closed my eyes and concentrated its something that I have been doing lately letting the universe guide me as I felt my finger travel along the map I suddenly felt my finger pause, I opened my eyes and looked at the map and saw where my finger had landed on Beacon Hills, California I couldn't help but feel that this is the place where I belong.

I gave my two weeks notice at the vet hospital I worked in and applied for a vet job at the Beacon hills Vet Clinic for the night shift which suites me fine because I would rather work alone with the animals and that way I can keep my Vampirism under wraps a lot easier so for that last two weeks I bought a Mid sized bugalow near the outer limits of the town which was much bigger then Mystic falls so I felt like I was moving a bit out of my small town element which is good I need to broaden my horizions more got a job and started packing up my life one last time.

finally it was moving day the movers packed up the van and I got in my car and started the two day drive to Beacon Hills I had a couple of pit stops for blood that I took from a truck driver healed and compelled to forget me and a waitress at a diner I stopped at in utah on my way through to california I have become a bit more lenient on my self about feeding on people I have found out that some times I just cant get to a blood bag or a substantial animal so I feed, heal and compel someone just in times of need.

Chapter 2- my new home and my new town, what did I get my self into?

I pulled up to my new home just outside the city limits close to the forest, yet close enough to the town so I could have easy access to the Hospital and everything else I would need.

I pulled up to the house and turned the engine off, and gazed at the house I am feeling really good about the house it looks really good I get out and walk up to the door and meet the realitor we made the arrangement to sign the paperwork at the house since I would be moving cross country so I signed the document and she gave me the keys to my new life in Beacon Hills then I compelled her to forget me and took all the paperwork and told her that the sale fell through and that it was being bought by a corproation from New Orleans, Klaus set me up with a dummy corporation while I was there he understood my desire to have annonimity and unbeknownst to Matt he was the owner of that corporation so my house would be protected from other vampires that I might run into, I am not niave enough to think that there might not be any supernatural creatures or vampires in Beacon Hills so I am taking every percaution that my home is protected by the barrier spell and the owner is clear across the country and dosen't even know I exist so its the perfect situation for me.

I walk in the house and leave the door open because I know that the movers are going to be here any minute they were right behind me, I walk back to my car and grab my cooler that has my blood supply in it and place the bags in the bottom vegetable drawer so they were out of sight I am going to have to install a mini fridge in my broom closet but that is going to have to wait. and just as I put the last of my stash away there is a lock on the door and its the movers and I automatically start directing them on where to put my things and it is going well it only takes two hours and they are gone with a good tip so they can get a great meal since they had to drive across country. and then I go directly to work and use my vamp speed and unpack everything and set my place up, I am not known for patience and I don't have the time to dilly dally on decorating because I have my introduction to the vet clinic in a few hours with the Dr here which is Doctor Deaton so getting myself settled is really high on my priority list. its about 5:00 pm and I get in my car and make my way into town and up to the vet clinic I park out back as instructed and knock on the door when it opens I am greeted by a dark skined man

" Hi are you Dr Deaton? I'm Caroline Forbes." he smiles and opens the door wider "yes, please Come in." he looks at me pointedly and i feel like he knows something about me but I am the best at being a distraction and being distracting and throwing people off my scent. so I throw him one of my famous smiles and kill him with my bubbly personality. " it is so good to meet you Dr, I have been so excited to start working here, I grew up in a small town so I am glad to be back in a town like Beacon Hills, its bigger then what I grew up in so i hope that there will be a good amount of things to do here I am a real social butterfly." he smiles at me " there is no lack of excitement around here I think that you will be happy with the local frivolity." I smile again "Great, I am looking forward to it, so where do you keep the animals here?" Deaton smiles and leads me back to the back room and he shows me the cats and the dogs and then he shows me the clinic area and looks at me and says "I have a dog that has a broken leg waiting to be set and cast why don't you take care of that so I can see how well you work with the animals." he went into the kennels and grabbed the scrappy little chow and and set him on the exam table I start by rubbing his head and cooing at him and complementing him on how good he is doing I have discovered that whether it be werewolfs or real male dogs that they always appreciate the compliments on they're fur coat and it automatically puts me into they're good graces no compulsion needed.

I get the leg adjusted and wrapped in a cast and Deaton stood behind me observing my technique "I am impressed by your skill Caroline you set that break proficiantly and the cast was very well wrapped and the dog really seemed to like you, he didn't fuss at all your really good with them." I thank him and he walks me back to his office and hands me a set of keys and has me sign the W2's "welcome to Beacon Hills Caroline I hope you feel like you belong here." I thank him and walk back out to my car and drive my way home. I am feeling really good about the life I am going to build here so I grab dinner from this cute little diner on my way out of town it reminds me of the mystic grill, on my way out I bump into a tall guy with dark hair and green eyes " oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, again using my skills to take the heat off of me and be super present so they can dismiss me because I am super obvious instead of being stand offish and rememberable because i don't want them to remember me, I smell the wolfishness on him and agin use my knowledge of werewolfs and appreciate his apperience with my eyes and give him a Flirty smile. "but I guess I am super glad that i wasn't paying attention otherwise I wouldn't have been able to introduced my self to you, Hi! My name is Caroline Forbes I just moved here."

Chapter 3- of course on my first day at work all heck breaks loose.

Buzzzz, buzzzzz, buzzzzzz, ! my eyes open and I yawn and stretch my body then roll over to stop the horrid noise on my alarm clock I always wake up early in the morning I can't stand to stay in bed past 7:00 A.M even before I was turned into a vampire I was an early bird with cheerleading and planning committees and even after high school and having the twins I had to keep strange hours with them so I have no problem leaping out of bed bright eyed and bushy tailed and its been my routine since leaving mystic falls to take a vamp run in the woods to stretch myself out use my speed it gives me time to expand my sences and time to think and be one with nature or what ever..

so up out of the bed I walk over to my dresser and pull out my black and pink running pants and sports bra and put them on and then to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair into a high ponytail then I am out of my bedroom skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen for a cup of Coffee and a blood bag while the coffee is brewing I open a newly warmed up blood bag and slurp it down just as the smell of my brazilian vanilla bean brew starts to pour into the coffee pot it smell delicious the last of the blood in the bag goes into the coffee cup it's not so bad as long as i keep adding my two sugars with half and half I walk out to the front door and grab the newspaper and walk back to the kitchen counter with my coffee and start perusing the front page and what would you know the Headline reads

Three unsolved murders in Beacon hills, Police are baffled for who the Culprit is!

wow Three unsolved murders, that sound like Mystic falls except they didn't claim that they were animal attacks, so maybe it was just horrible human beings killing people that was unclear and I wasn't going to question it, I didn't want to insert my self into any supernatural nonsense unless I absolutly had to. I finished my coffee and out the door I went I jogged human speed down the road a bit until I came into the start of the forest and continued to jog until I was deep in the trees so now one would see me and I let loose and vamped through the forest and as I was running i heard birds flying through the air and rabbits on the ground scurrying away from the predetor's me expecially I bounded up the tree's and leaped from branch to branch it was something that Klaus had taught me during my stay with him he helped me learn how to fight and defend myself since I was still considered a baby vamp since I only had 12 years under my belt and even though I was still much stronger and faster then most supernatural creatures I was still susceptable to alot of things that could kill me so teaching me defence tactics was very much appreciated I also learned how to kick box and parkour was added to my repertoire as I was running I saw in the distance a large home that looked like it had burnt down, I turned towards it and I was instantly on the porch looking at the structure, I could smell werewolf everywhere here and I was instantly on edge as I turned around looking out at the forest and did a scan of what I could see, hear and smell around me and there was no doubt it was werewolf's I smelled and they were comeing closer fast I vamped away from the house and up a tree far enough away that I wouldn't be noticed and close enough to see who it was and what was going on there were five of them and four were flanking a tall lean man he was carrying what looked like one of those guiding sticks for blind people I could hear what they were saying

" why are you interested in the Hale Alfa Ducaleon" the woman said

"I wan't him and his beta scott, they will add something very unique to pack kali, just wait and see."\

"what do we do with the three wolfs from his pack that we captured and put in the vault?" the big brutish man said

"we leave them and let them suffer with out the moon for one more cycle then they will be ready for Derek to kill them, he won't have a choice if he wants to save them from killing innocent people Anis, and if he dosen't kill them then we will have to make him."

then one of the twins said " what do you want us to do?"

"Ethan, Aiden, I want you to enroll in that high school, one of scotts friends is going to be very important in finding out who Julia is going to kill next, I want you to find out who it is going to be."

the walked up the steps and the front man Ducaleon stepped right up to the door and brought out his claws and scratched a symbol on the door, then turned his head to the side and sniffed the air I have heard that some one who is blind the other four senses are extremely hightened and then he took in a deep breath and turned on his heel and alert and that alerted the rest of his pack and they turned around as well but their senses were not as powerful as his so they could not smell me but I was sure this ducaleon did but as he was blind he could not see me so I lept from branch to brach again a softly and quietly as I could and got out of the area and vamped away back to my house, I showered and changed and got some wolfes bane and spred it around my house and got a couple wolfbane gernades and put them in my bag and a fun new toy that alaric had given me before I left mystic falls a wolfs bane pepper spray can it has saved me more then once on my travels around the world and Klaus sent me monthly supply of his blood just incase I needed it I was beyond grateful to him for that because he never gives his blood to anybody like this I knew why he was doing it he wanted me to know that he wanted me to be safe and alive for when I am ready to be with him,

I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon in town shopping and looking around at what beacon hills had to offer sneaking into the hospital and snatching some of their blood supply and falsifying their records and I had to compel a nurse to forget she had seen me she walked into the room just as I was stashing the blood in my cooler, thank you esther for giving vampires the ability to compel and it looked like beacon hills had no clue about vampires so no one was on or using vervain as a safe gaurd another reason for me to keep a low profile.

I got some paint from the hardware store so I could paint some old wood patio chairs I had found at a yard sale on the way here to Beacon hills I like the red that i got and thought that it would make the chairs a good focal point for my front porch something that says I like to be outside come and join me. when I was getting out of my car the guy that I bumped into at the diner last night was standing at my front door hands over his chest and leaning on the left hand column, his eyes sparkled with question and unsurety so I plastered a smile on my face and got out of my car and walked up to him with paint in my hand and my other painting supplies I left the cooler with the blood bags in my car for obviouse reasons.

" Hey stalker, are you here to help me paint my old crap and make it into new crap?"

He smirked and held out his hand and I gave him the paint and the tool to pry up the lid

" were you at my house today?" Derek questioned

I gawked at him and said

" derek I have been here in town one day, i don't know where anybody lives I should be asking why your here creeper?"

I nudged him with my shoulder, he again smirked and said that his house was the old burned home that was in the forest and when I recognized that it was the house that I had been at that morning I told him that I was there but I didn't know that it belonged to him. he nodded and then said

"I smelled you there I know you're supernatural, you smelled different than human when I met you last night and when I smelled you at my house I wanted to know..." he let the question go into silence

I sighed and said "You wanted to know if I was there to harm you or your Pack I would guess? wow, derek not very trusting of new faces huh?" he gave me a shamed smile and nodded

" look derek I sniffed you out last night and if I wanted you or your pack dead I would have done it then, but I don't kill other supernatural creatures with out a very good reason and maybe one or two attempts on my life and possibly not even then, I only do it if I don't have any other choice ." I looked at him directly in the eye so he knew that I was serious he nodded his approval and opened the paint and stired it and we got to painting my porch furniture and when we were done done he asked if he could have the rest of the paint so he could paint over his door I told him about the pack that I saw and he paled when I told him their names and told me that if I didn't want to get hurt that I should stay away from them and the house that they might come back, I agreed thanked him for the help and went inside and showered and changed into my work clothes and made my way into town for my first day of work.

when I got there I walked in through the back and Dr. Deaton was wrapping up with a young man and his small dog Bullet I saw Deatons assistant rubbing the dog keeping him calm while talking to his owner about the other dogs at home and how he was from a millitary family Deaton gave the dog his vaccination, and was given back to his owner and the assistant walked him out of the procedure area and I clocked in with my badge and put my purse and my jacket on the hook by deatons office and went back to get the details of what needed to happen that night and what animals needed to be checked on and bandages needed to be changed and all that when I got back Deaton was talking to scott and when he saw me he smiled and introduced me to his assistant.

" Ahh, scott I would like to introduce you to our new night shift vet Dr Caroline Forbes she has just moved here from Virginia."

Scott looked at me like he hadn't ever seen a girl before he was cute and boyish I could tell that he was loosing his babyishness he reminds me of Stefan loyal, always wanting to do the right thing and there was a knot building in my throat I cleard my throat and plastered a dazzeling smile on my face and said "hello scott you can just call me Caroline, you did a really good job with Bullet, you kept him calm and still, are you going to be a vet someday?" He smiled sheepishly and nodded " I want to, But I don't know if I will have the grades to get into the school I want though." he said I nodded and said " don't worry I am sure your garades aside your are inteligent enough to get into what ever school you want to I can see you having a clinic of your own and taking care of animals its work that suites your personality and you seem to enjoy what Deaton has you doing around here so everything will work out." I said and went back to the animals and started of the things that needed to be done

scott turned to Deaton " you sure like hiring the supernatural don't yah?" he said and Deaton looked at him questioningly and scott said " you know caroline isn't human right?" Deatons eyes practicly bugged out of his head " no I didn't know she was supernatural she didn't show any supernatural signs she seems so human, I wonder what she is?" deaton questioned of course Caroline was listening to the entire conversation and mentally face palmed herself and grumbled " Stupid Wolves, they always figure me out grrrr, she thought that she would have to act even more human around Deaton and keep her vampirism on the sub level of the Down Low as to not get them questioning even more as to what she is but Caroline thought that it wasn't going to be very long until she would have to spill what she was she was just finishing up changing the bandage on a cats leg and gave it an injection of pain meds and locked it back in it cage when there was a commotion out in the lobby area and I went out to check and a young man came through the Lobby area like a bat out of you know where and stopped in front of scott and Deaton and was flalling his arms wildly around talking so fast that if i didn't have have vamp senses I wouldn't know how anybody ever understood him

" hey scott, yah done with you're shift yet, cause we are not missing our back to school hang out at the club."and grabbed scott around the shoulders and shook him excitedly and when he saw me his face was priceless it looked partly like he had never seen a female before and half hyperventaling that one was standing near him " oh hey, who are you?" he questioned " I smiled at him knowing that it would throw him for a loop he looked like he didn't get alot of girls paying him attention that much so I thought I would throw him a bone he smelled human from the blood pumping in his veins and his heart beat so I thought I would mess with him a bit " I am Dr Forbes, the new night vet, and who might you bee?" his eyes widened even further "I .. I'm Stiles, Dr Forbes! your a really a Doctor? you look like your seventeen!" I saddled up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder and said " which is a fact that is amazing because I am actually twenty six years old I graduated vet school a year and a half a go." he looked amazed and stood there with his mouth hanging open and kept looking at me as I walked back into the office area to continue with my work Stiles grabbed Scott and made there way out of the building.

Deaton came back to talk with me he waited for me to turn to him, when I did he looked at me like he was trying to see the monster inside me and then spoke " your supernatural arn't you?" I sighed and nodded and he then asked " what are you ?" I told him "I would like to keep that to myself for the time being, I don't hurt people if you aren't comfortable with me working here as an unidentified supernatural creature I get it, it's just when I do tell people they get freaked out and expect me to be like all the others of my kind that do hurt people and I just want to be here to work and live my life." he considered for a minute the spoke again " ok Caroline you can stay as long s you keep to not hurting people, I also should warn you we used to have a family of hunters, The Argents." I rolled my eyes " great this town sounds exactly like my home town wolves, hunters, you guys have witches too?" I questioned and Deaton looked at me surprised " you know about witches?" he questioned "I know about witches, the first ever imortal psycho witch silas, the travelers, Doppelgangers, moon stone, curses, sirens, the actual devil his name was cade by the way and I was the one to kill him, and I know about the gemeni witches and I was magically with one of my friends twin siphen witch babies when I litterlay cant have children of my own, so yes I am well versed in alot of the supernatural world and I thought that moving here would give me a break from that but it seems the universe hates me and death and darkness continue to follow me even here." Deaton looked at me shocked and placed his hand over mine and said "well there are things stiring here an Alfa wolf pack just came to town so you might not stay hidden as a supernatural for long, and I hope you will help if you can." he turned and left the clinic leaving me alone for the rest of my shift I rub my hands on my eyes and say to my self of course on my first day of work, all heck breaks loose.

Darn that Isiac Layhe, he makes me out my self part 1

I have been working and living in beacon hills for a week and I haven't had any problems, I found out that the hunter family that Deaton told me about had moved back to town after staying the summer in france it was the night before school started for the year and I was working at the animal clinic it was pretty light there usually not a lot that happens in the evening, so curiously I am not exactly sure why Deaton hired another vet but I am not going to say no to making money and not doing a whole lot even though I like to stay busy I don't mind the time to just sit and be silent and still, then all of a sudden the clinic phone rings

"Beacon Hills animal clinic this is Dr Forbes speaking what can I help you with?"

" Hello Dr Forbes, this is sheriff stilinski speaking, we have a deer that has run into a car out on highway 15 and we need you to come take a look and take care of the body."

" ok sheriff I will be right out there in twenty minutes."

"great thanks Dr Forbes."

I gathered my Medical kit and got in the Clinic's car and drove out to the crash site and when I got there, I saw the police and ambulance and two cars one blue hybrid car and a rusty old green jeep I walked up to the blue car and saw that the deer had literally plowed its way through the windshield I jumped up onto the car and pulled on some thick rubber gloves and started breaking more of the windsheild so I could pull the head out of the car when I heard my name being called I stopped and looked at who was talking to me .

"hello Dr Forbes, I'm sheriff stilinski."

" Hi, Sheriff, you can just call me Caroline, I hate being called Dr. Forbes makes me sound like I am 60 years old." I said as I smile at him he nod' his approval and glanced over at the deer I was pulling out of the car.

"any reason why a deer would run straight into a car like that?" He asked and I pondered for a bit then I smelled the air around the animal it the air was stained with pheromones and that only happens for a couple of reasons and then I took a testing kit out and placed some of the blood on it and the pad turned a deep purple and it showed it to the sheriff and said.

"well sheriff you see this its a pheromone detector and since its not the spring and its to late in the year for the males to be on the look out for potential mates it looks like the deer was evading a predator because of the high concentration of pheromones so looking at the car and the injuries on the deer I would say something was after it and it was trying to get away from what other animal that was trying to get at it." I explained

Meanwhile on the other side of Beacon hills a dark skinned woman was dragging an unconscious boy towards her motor cycle and hooked up some battery cables and then jabbed the other end onto his chest like you would a defibrillator and he woke up eyes glowing yellow and she pulled him onto the back of her bike lacing his arms around her waist.

"Isaac what ever you do, don't let go okay!" he moaned his response and she jump kicked her bikes motor into starting and revved up the engine, the wheels spun around and the bike began to move forward and she was weaving through allies of what looked like industrial site, and then isaac spoke groggily to her

" we need to go faster, their coming." he said as he leaned his forehead near her shoulders she turned her head to glance back behind her and she saw two guys that looked the same running after her she turned a corner and sped up, just then the twins were on either side of her, their claws were extended and they were scratching at the bike trying to throw the woman off balance she changed gear and sped up and turned another corner and isiac spoke to her again

" look out the wall!"

"What?" the woman said

"WALL!" Isaac yelled and she turned again down another ally and she heard the twins coming again and this time they melded them selves into one very large Werewolf and again the thing just started running at them the woman turned her motorcycle around to face the creature and revved the engine and took off towards it the creature jumped into the air and before it landed on Isaac and the woman she turned right into the adjacent ally and got away from it not before they swiped at Isaac and made him loose his grip on the woman's waist

"Hold on Isaac!, just don't let go."

Isaac was looseing consciousness again and it was throwing the woman off ballance and before she could stop she the bike and Isaac went toppeling sideways and landed in a crumpled mess of limbs and metal the woman shoved isaac off of her and she got up and got her shot gun and loaded a special Tazer shot gun round and just as the creature came barreling at her she shot the tazer round and it hit the beast right in the chest spreading about 1300 watts of electricity and knocking and seperating the twins into their own unconsciouness then she also fell to the ground exhausted and wounded her self, luckily an employee coming out from a nearby factory saw the bodies and ran over to check to see if any of them were still breathing, when he discovered that they were he pulled out his cell phone and called the ambulance, the twins woke up and saw that a person was kneeling down next to the woman and Isaac and they knew they had to get out of there so soundlessly they got up and vanished from the area when the Man turned around he saw the twins were gone and looked all around him just then he heard the sirens on the ambulance and waved his hands getting the drivers attention the paramedics got Isaac and the woman onto stretchers and loaded them up into the ambulance at took them to Beacon Hills Memorial it was very late by the time the Paramedics brought Isaac and the woman through the emergency entrance and Melissa MCcall was on duty and saw Isaac being wheeled in and rushed to his stretcher while it was making its way into the E.R.

"Isaac!, what happened?" she questioned him

"I... I found them. get the girl she knows where they are." he said as he fell back into unconsciousness then she went to the gurney that was following Isaac and was now trying to talk to the dark skinned woman.

"your gonna be ok, what is your name?"

"Breydon, I have to find the Alfa."

" you need to speak to Derek, what do you want with him?" Melissa questioned

sleepily breydon shook her head " no... not Derek, I have to find the Alfa scott, scott MCcall..." she whispered melissa didn't hear what Breydon had said so she focussed on her work getting Isaac and Breydon into their respective rooms and assisting the doctors clean,and bandage them up, when she was done with that she called Derek and informed him that Isaac was in the hospital then her own son Scott.

back at the animal clinic Caroline was finishing insinerating the body of the deer and Scott walked in with Stiles

"Hey Caroline, Uh we were wondering how you knew that the deer was freaked out?" scott asked

and I looked up from the fire and turned towards them and said, I smelt the fear on and around it, didn't you?" I asked

"well," scott started as he looks a bit embarassed "I'm not that good at picking things up like that yet I was just bitten last year" he stated, I looked at him surprised and said you couldn't smell the pheromones but you could sniff out the fact that I was supernatural, Hmm some one needs to teach you some skills dude." I said jokingly "where is your alfa shouldn't he be teaching you things like that?" I asked cockily knowing that every thing I learned about how to use my power didn't come from my sire either Damon wouldn't have taken that resposobility seriously so it fell to stefan when he found me after Damon tried to kill me the night of the school carnival and told me he wouldn't let anything happen to me then I learned even more from Klaus with my time in New Orleans. so I took Pitty on the poor pup and smiled and waved them over to have a seat with me near the exam table

" ok scott every living thing has emotional responses to every situation that they are in and since we more than humans are animal like we can detect the pheromone signitures of other animal like creatures and also humans but for our purposes, Stiles I want you to go in the back turn off the light and wait for me and we'll see if Scott can pick up your emotional stink ok!" I said and stiles looked at me like I was Crazy and grabbed his shirt and pulled the front to his nose and sniffed himself

"I don't smell anything." he said as he got up and made his way to the back I rolled my eyes at him and when I heard that he was in the back with the lights off I look at scott and say

" Ok scott, I want you to close your eyes and take a breath of air and tell me the emotions you sense" Scott nodded and closed his eyes and took a deep breath into his nose and held it for a second or two and then exhaled and said

"I smell stile's anxiety."

then smiled at him and agreed because I had taken my own whiff of the smell wafting through the room it was coming off of him in waves.

"Good, now I am going to increase that anxiety to fear and I want you to do what I taught you again and then see if you can distinguish the difference from anxiety to fear ok?"

scott nodded that he understood and I got up and walked towards to back and started knocking empty bowls on the floor causing them to clang and I hissed and opened the door to the room stiles was in and vamped right next to him, stiles flipped on the light I could tell that I had scared him and just to amp it up one more notch I let the blood rush to my veins under my eyes and let my eyes turn red with the blood that was filling my veins then stiles yelled and backed up to the door and scrambled out to the lobby running into scott

" you scared the crap out of me, your eyes they were red like alfa red but they didn't glow, what are you?" he rambled on and I chuckled and said well I am not going to tell you stiles because then I would really scare you but fear not my young pal I don't hurt humans." I sad with a smirk on my face it is always funny to see people get freaked out I am just glad that my fangs didn't poke out, then I turned to scott

"well did you smell the difference between his slight anxiety and his blatant fear?"

"yeah, actually I did and your right he reeks of it." he stated shoving stiles with his elbow, I chuckled and then said ok now concentrate on his emotions now, I sauntered up to stiles with my best suductive look and placed my hand on his chest and guided it up towards his neck grasping the back of his head and leaning up to him and getting closer to his lips and stiles was blushing furiously his cheeks were flushing red and I had to really concentrate on not taking a bite out of him because his heart sped up and the lust was rolling off and through his body it was making my hunger burn I really need to make a hospital run to grab more blood bags I thought as I was mere inches away from kissing stiles and I pulled back just as he made the lunge foreward to connect with my lips and turned back to scott and asked if he noted the difference and he noded and smirked at stiles reaction to not closing the deal just as stiles was starting to complain scotts phone rang

" hey mom, what up?"

"I need you to come to the hospital, Isaac has been hurt, call Derek and let him know as well ok!"

" ok mom, how bad is he hurt?"

"really bad scott, he's gotten all slashed up and I don't think he is healing"

she said, I heard the entire conversation and looked at the young man wow he is getting the call about a pack member and he isn't even the Alfa! I was impressed he must care a lot about his friends, he reminds me a lot of stefan the way he use to look out for me and saved my caged butt, the time I was kidnapped and locked and tortured in a cage by jules and her pack it made me miss stefan again and my throat tightened and I wanted to cry but before I could scott glanced at me and gave me a questioning gaze as he hung up the phone and dang it he smelt my emotions I swiped my hand under my eyes and waved him off in a I'm fine gesture

darn that isaac layhe, he made me out my self part 2

scott turned to me and said " Can you come to the Hospital Deaton usually comes and helps us with our kind of Medical problems since we are as you said more animal then human you might be able to help!" I was stunned I didn't know what to say things were getting Complicated

" I... I dont know anything about medically helping werewolves but I guess I can go and check out what is going on and see if I can help."

we walked out of the clinic I got in stiles jeep with them I jumped in the back while scott and stiles scrambled in, I was nervous I knew that things were shifting I could feel it in the air, scott was on the phone with Derek which surprised me because he was the Pack Alfa, I had no Idea and I was a little miffed that derek had chosen someone like scott to bite and change into a werewolf I was curious about it so I asked

" How did Derek choose you scott?"

He turned to me and said " Derek didn't bite me, His uncle did, Derek is my sometimes off and on again alli, and an occational friend I trust him, but I don't know I am still wary of him too its hard to explain we have a connection that I don't totally understand so explaining to people me and Derek's association."

I nodded I I completely understand I have someone alot like that in my life, He does things irrationally, acts before he thinks of the consciquences, he is emotionally damaged and the things we have in common are loneliness, feelings of unworthiness and even a darkness in bedded deep with in us that even the purest hearts are drawn to I dropped off from saying more I loved stefan and had a deep commitment to him I was going to marry him, but what Klaus and I feel for each other is daring and suggestive and some times so right in its wrongness he once said that they were the same.

****Flash back***

we are standing in Elena's living room klaus on one side of the barrier, me on the other and we are talking about the cure wether or not I would take it

Caroline walks into the house to plead for tylers life "you can't kill tyler."

Klause looks at her unabashedly " Not only Can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover I want to."

caroline saddened, looks at him in the eyes offering something, she isn't sure she knows what she is offering or at least she isn't ready to admitt to "I'm not asking you to forgive him. all I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here."

Klaus is truly shocked at her request he is at the same time infuriated and interested if he could have tyler out of the way it would be a good will gesture to caroline that he can be kind and merciful and at the same time assert his ability to spread fear " so he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my Hybrids against me, after he tried to kill me,after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me-"

defensivly caroline cut him off " we all want the cure."

"Do we?" he looks at her questioningly "Do you?"

trying to back track on her muted silence she tried to seem uncaring that it obvoiusly would be ear marked for Elena and wouldn't even be offered to her even though she wasn't sure she would actually accept it.

" I dosen't matter. there is only one, so its not like I'm gonna get it anyway."

Klaus stepped a bit closer to the barrier. "But if you could... you wouldn't, would you?" he looks at her and in her eyes he sees her answer "you prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. you like being strong. ageless, fearless. were the same, caroline."

she steps closer to the barrier knowing that tyler can hear everything that is going on inside the house, knowing that she is giving away the feelings that she has kept buried deep knowing that she is drawing closer to klaus physicly and also emotionally

"then show me. you know how much I love tyler. you can see how scared i am to loose him. if you and I are similar, then show me your compassion. show him the mercy I would show you."

Mercy? for tyler? very well. tell him to leave town immediately. and tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him."

the light in caroline's eyes beam and she can see that he really is doing this for her as much as for himself but she is just happy that tyler will live and that someone is taking her feelings into consideration for once.

" of course." she said and grabbed her Jacket and walked out the door.

***Flash back Ends***

so she understood a complicated relationship." so what exactly are you to the pack?" she asked

" well I am a friend, someone they trust to help when I can, offically I am not a member but I won't leave anyone behind either."

I nodded that sounded so much like stefan, I felt pitty for him because the price you pay for being kind and loyal as I my self have learned is that it can get you and the ones you love hurt. we made it to the hospital and we walked inside and scott introduced me to his mother which I was sorry to say that I had already met her and compelled her to forget me the first time I came to the hospital to pilfered the blood supply oops! I hope I wouldn't have to confess to scott for quite a while she showed us to the room that Isaac was suppose to be in and when we looked in he wasn't there, Ms. MCcall looked at his chart and said that he was just taken into sugary and that it would be about an hour or two I suggested that we go to the cafeteria to grab some coffee, as they made there way to the elevator and got off on the second floor it just so happened that we caught the site of an orderly wheeling Isaac towards the other elevators at the end of the hall and suddenly scott stopped dead and I looked at him then at the orderly and I saw claws and I recognized the man pushing the wheelchair it was the werewolf named Anise.

"Hey! Anise."

I yelled and he turned around just as he got into the elevator and smirked at us I vamped over to him and slammed him up against the elevator wall, he was surprised at how fast and strong I was he broke free and swiped at me with his claws, I moved away from him just as scott made it into the elevator as the doors were going to close and tried to fight anise off as well, we took turns and it was difficult because we were in the small space that we are in the space was even smaller do to the fact that Isaac was in here as well in a wheelchair, suddenly the doors opened and derek was on the other side eyes glowing red and he grabbed anise and threw him out of the elevator and into the hospital hallway he got in a defensive crouch and roared, I vamped past derek and kneed Anise in the stomach and then bit into his neck sucking until he was weak enough that we could make our escape, Scott and derek both looked at me shocked.

" What are you Caroline?" Derek asked, I looked at him shoving Anise on the ground away from me, I didn't want anyone to know what I was this was suppose to be my fresh start and now I have just got myself into a whole new supernatural mess.

I took a big breath and said " I... I'm a Vampire, I'm sorry I never wanted any one to know what I am." I turned back towards the elevator that Isaac was near and knelt beside him and ran my hand through his hair looked at his young face

" you have so much to live for Isaac music, art, you could travel the great cities of the world and experience everything it has to offer, I can heal you is that something you want?"

He nodded at me blearly he was obviously still under some of the sedatives control so I bit into my wrist lifted his head and leaned over to his ear and told him that he needed to drink. As he did I closed my eyes it wasn't like the times that I had blood shared with other Vampires it wasn't pleasant the gentle sucking was a bit painful actually, I pulled my wrist away and wiped the blood from the corner of his lips and walked back into the elevator and pushed the button and looked at the three werewolves as they stared back at me astonished I couldn't stand to see the look of horror in their eyes but I wasn't ashamed of what I was I was strong, ageless, and fearless just before the doors closed I squared my shoulders and held my head up high and then gave them a wave goodbye.

Coming clean and sharing my story. part 1

I made it out side the hospital and saw stiles waiting by his jeep messing around with his phone and when he saw me he straightened up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Hey Caroline, where is scott? did you find Derek? what happened?."

he threw me question after question it was cute I walked over to him my initial thought was to just spill to him because he obviously was okay with at least one part of the supernatural but Vampires they are listed among the frightening and the macabre, and from netflix movie list Vampires are the very enemy to werewolves so if I just divulged, I have a feeling that stiles would over react and not give me the chance to explain so I turned and leaned on the jeep and folded my arms over my chest and shook my head

"not just yet pal, if I'm going to have to explain my story we are going to wait for the whole gang so they can choose to do with me what they will together."

I simply stated not looking at him, he gazed at me evaluating me in all my 5' 7" wavy blonde glory I smirked at him, How many guys had tried to figure me out and none of them could,

"you have been lonely for a long time and unhappy, you hide it really well, you've probably grown up lonely; probably by a single parent."

I was shocked, Stiles was very perceptive, he was able to see beyond my sunny disposition I thought that I was perfect in the facade that I was happy, and fulfilled, I haven't been happy since stefan died I was mildly happy when I was with Klaus I was able to forget my self for a while because I was involved in his hijinks, being with his daughter hope helped my sadness over the twins but that deep sadness is still with in me and it almost overwhelms me sometimes. my tears were spilling down my cheeks by now, I covered my face with my hands and just bawled I cried for a few minutes and wiped my eyes and sniffed I pushed off the jeep and started walking away from him, I made it as far as the main road, then I Vamped away as fast as I could and got to my house in only minutes I walked into the living room and down the hall to my bedroom.

I was stressed and when I'm stressed I stress clean so I took all the pictures off my walls and got my steamer out and started steaming the wallpaper off my walls its this hideous floral pattern very old fashioned, I got half way through the west wall when I heard a knock at my door I walked out of my room and into the living room I didn't open the door but I just stared at the faces staring back at me it was Derek and Scott they didn't say anything and I didn't say anything either I walked back to my room and told them to come in, they walked in and followed me down the hall and into my bedroom I went back to my work and derek sat on my bed and scott sat in my chair in front of my vanity, we didn't speak for a while they watched me work and when I got done with the west wall I put the steamer down and turned it off and went over to sit on my bed I scooted to the middle and crossed my legs indian style I took a breath and spoke.

" I was seventeen years old" I started to explain to them both

`"when me and my boyfriend and our friend got in a car accident because of a weapon to kill a group of tomb Vampires was set off in our small town so another vampire named Kathryn Pierce could escape their revenge plot and so she could set the stage so she could also gain her freedom from someone she spent 500 years running from."

I took in a small breath I have never really explained my story to anyone except for Matt, but he wasn't interested in the details he just wanted to know if I was the vampire that killed Vicki. I refocused on Scott and Derek they both leaned forward interested in what I was explaining to them.

" I was hurt in that car crash and unknown to me at the time my best friend Elena Gilbert, was dating a vampire His name was stefan and that stefan's brother Damon gave me blood to heal me because my other best friend Bonnie Bennett who turned out as I later found out was a witch Bonnie had told Elena that she destroyed a weapon, but she actually hadn't because she's Being a witch and always having a righteous indignation towards vampires a her sole purpose was to save the human population and maintain the balance in nature; so because of all of theses events and the use of magic and because magic always has a price it seems that the price that was paid was that I died at the hand of kathryn, when she smothered me in my hospital bed with my own pillow."

Scott and Derek looked at me shocked as if saying I died and woke up again is something that was so out of the relm of possibility, I watched them as they considered scott was the first to nod his understanding.

" it is similar to what I went through, I was bitten and when I woke up the next morning my body was transformed, Derek you wouldn't understand that part because you are werewolf born. I nodded and continued to explain.

"when I revived and was in transition, I was alone my memories were trickling back to me I was remembering events that had been previously erased from my mind, my hunger was excruciating I... I didn't know what was happening. I stole a blood bag from another patient that was receiving a blood transfusion and drank from it that was my first taste of blood, at first I was disgusted by what I was doing and I didn't understand why I wanted it so badly but after that first inital gulp and as I drank more of the blood, the power I felt it was nothing like I had never experienced before; my strength was heightened and my senses were stronger, I could feel the fangs elongate I was Caroline Forbes that morning and that evening I was a monster I had lost control over my body and also my emotions were out of control. I couldn't go out side because the sun would burn me and to top it all off the school carnival was happening that night and I love Elena but she doesn't understand the meaning of Fabulous and since I was head of the Carnival committee I was not going to let this be a bust."

I stopped for a minute looked out the window and saw the night it reminded me of the first night out of the Hospital I turned back to them and grinned then held out my hands to them and they both took one, I closed my eyes and then spoke to them again. "instead of explaining it all Derek and Scott I want your permission to show you in your mind."

Derek and Scott scooted closer to me, I told them to relax theyre minds and to let them go blank I showed I showed them my story Damon's abuse, my kidnapping and torture by jules and her Pack, and when I was captured by gretta and madox to be used in klaus's Hybrid ritual, When I bitten twice by werewolves and being saved both times by klaus blood because it is the only cure, my father trying to torture the Vampirism out of me, and when Alaric was going insane because of a gilbert ring that caused him to defeat death from a supernatural creature, and then how he killed my father, and then after that we were dealing with Alaric being turned into an original Vampire who's only objective was to kill vampires. Then when he caught and tortured me to get Elena to come to the High School because he wanted her to kill me.

eventually he was killed and by that time we found out that each vampire had a sire line and if you kill one of the originals theyre entire sire line dies with them so then we were on the crusade to find the sire line that we were linked to and it happened to be Klaus so we were all in the save our sire mode because if he dies we all die. I showed Scott and Derek that Alaric's life was linked to Elena's by the original witch, but because we had killed two of the originals Rebecca wanted revenge and she got it when she caused Matt to drive him and Elena off Wikery Bridge, Elena drowned and was turned into a vampire by damon; she didn't handle being a Vampire as well as we had hoped so we had to deal with finding the cure for immortality.

Coming Clean, and telling my story. part 2

I showed them Bonnie going nuts because Silas was manipulating her mind, I showed them Elena's brother dying and Elena turning off her emotions leaving us to deal with the first immortal being Silas, how we found out that silas was stefans first doppelganger and that he was trying to destroy the other side to get back to the woman he loved Ammarah, waking silas also brought the travelers which we found out created the doppelgangers in the first place and the spell that drew each generation of doppelgangers to each other, because their blood was the key to giving the travelers a perminant place to live by taking spirit magic from the world, meaning no more werewolves, no Vampires and no more witches that practice spirit magic ect.. we got rid of the travelers, not without losses of our own; damon and Bonnie didn't make it back through from the other side, Bonnie's Gramms some how got them sent to a prison world.

I showed him when my mother died from cancer and how because i felt alone and rejected by stefan I did the worst thing a vampire could do, I turned off my humanity and eventually coearsed stefan turn off his humanity as well because he was my way back and I didn't think I wanted to turn it back on again, at least for a while. I showed them the atrocities we committed, the relationship that we had, I showed them that damon found his and stefans mother in a prison world while they were looking for bonnie and she helped him turn his humanity back on and because he felt resoponsibility for me he helped me turn my humanity back on. I let them into my thoughts and shared my feelings of guilt, self loathing and disapointment that I had towards my self, after I turned my humanity back on and the things I did to avail my self from the crimes that I committed .

saw in their eyes the wonder and sadness that they held for me, to die in such a way to be forced into a life that I had no knowledge of the struggles that I had from the moment I awoke in transition they saw my friendship with stefan and the developing feelings, the love I had for tyler and Matt and the attraction and connection I had with Klaus I let everything flow into them and they saw my whole life as a Vampire they saw how well I was able to control my self and the ups and downs of my relationship with stefan I showed them our Dealings with Cade and the Sirens and eventually his defeat, I showed them how stefan ended his life to save the world from his ripper side and that damon had followed him because really they couldn't be with out each other, they were family. I showed them that I cut all ties with my remaining friends and how I gave up my Children so that they could live a happy normal life away from me because I would always be a threat to them. I opened my eyes , I let go of their hands and wiped the tears streaming down my cheeks,

"Well that's my story, and since this is obviously wolf territory, you can tell me if you want me to leave, but I do feel like I was drawn here for a reason, all I want is to be where I belong."

Derek got up and walked out of the bedroom I watched him leave, and honestly my heart was breaking once again I was being rejected. scott looked at me intensely and then grabbed my hand;

" I am glad you are here Caroline, I have felt like you were suppose to be here from the moment I met you and I know we are suppose to be natural enemies but I don't like following the normal rules, I think that you are exactly what we need here."

Scott gave me a small smile and gripped my shoulder in encouragement then said " Don't leave Caroline, let me talk to Derek and the others I am sure I can get them on my side."

I nodded and got up from the bed and followed him down the hall to the front door and thanked him for his kindness, I watched him run into the forest after derek, I locked the door and walked back to my room and started cleaning up the mess, I felt drained I grabbed a blood bag warmed it up and laid on my bed feeding my self, I pulled out my Cell phone and dialed His number.

RIng... Ring... Ring...

" Hello Love."

I started to cry all over again, and I couldn't stop, he knew me so well, he knew that all he had to do was to waite and just listen to me cry my heart out, I loved him just a little bit more for that, that he knew what I needed even if I couldn't use my words; finally I was all cried out and was breathing deeply trying to compose myself better.

"Klause" I said and I said it with as much need as I could put into my voice the need of strong but gentle hugs, I longed for the closeness of a friend/ a lover, someone that could hold me and give me a reassuring touch I tried to convey in the way I said his name that I wished he was here with me right now.

" I am feeling very alone right now, I wish you were here; I just outed myself to the local werewolves here."

"did they hurt you Caroline?, I will tear their hearts out if one fang comes near you."

I chuckled "No, no one hurt me it's the same old story for at least one of them, you know natural enemies and all but the beta seems to want to keep me around, and I feel like I am suppose to be here but I am the only Vampire in Beacon Hills and it is very lonely." I stated

"Caroline you are strong, Beautiful, and full of light. they will come around you have the ability to soften the hardest of hearts and I am a witness to, be patient they will see the value you hold just like I do you are smart and tactfull, and strategicly minded, find the oppertunities to show them why they need you."

I breathed in and out one last time " Thank you Klaus. I will call you again, next time I won't be sad" I commented.

"It was my pleasure Caroline, and you can call me when ever you want crying or not. Good by Caroline."

I smiled widely, "good bye Klaus."

I hung up, threw my blood bag away and watched as the sun peaked up over the trees and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **The Ritual Killings Start, and Derek and I become friends part 1**

I just want to remind Everyone that I do not own any of the Vampire diaries, the originals, or the teen wolf Characters and this story is loosely based on the third season of teen wolf and post season eight of the Vampire diaries and it may not follow the story line exactly or Chronologically but thank you for reading and please comment I wan to know how you like it.

It had been a few days since Isaac was registered and stabilized at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital his wounds healed them selves up on the outside, my blood wasn't working so well for him on the inside as Melissa informed Derek, Scott and Stiles took to hanging around Derek alot more keeping an eye on him and expecially making sure that the Alfa pack dosen't make any more trouble for him. Derek walked into the burned down old Hale house walking into what used to be the Dining room, the weeds were overgrown more then usual, He lifted up the floor boards, reached his arm down into the hole and rummaged around for something when he pulled his arm out Scott and Stiles saw that he had retreived what looked like an old time lunch pale.

"What's in that thing?" Stiles questioned raising his eyebrows at Derek.

"Caroline's Blood healed part of Isaac's wound but he is not healing that well on the inside where he need's it most only because it the wound was Made by an Alfa; Honestly, I am greatful a little bit for the bloodsucker, if she hadn't given Isaac her blood he would be even worse off then he is right now."

He said glaring at Stiles, Scott looked a little flabbergasted at Dereks tone and gave stiles a Holy Crap, he's angry today look, and Stiles nodded back in agreement; Derek proceded to open the metal box and pulled out several items that looked like weed's.

"you guys don't really have to be here school starts this morning you should get going."

It was 6:30 in the morning and school didn't start until 8:00 to they had a good hour and a half.

"look I owe you for helping me and Isaac at the Hospital but he is my beta I'll look after him from now on ok!"

Scott looked at Stiles and then Back to Derek and he was about to leave when he stopped and grabbed his bisep on his right arm

"Hey if you want to repay that favor right now you could tell me how you got that tatoo you have on your back? I got one on my arm but it healed."

Derek nodded and led Scott over to a couple of chairs that were in the middle of the room they were in and sat down and closed his eyes and when he opened them his glowing red Alfa eyes were showing he looked at Scott's arm

"It's two bands right?"

Scott Nodded his head " yah it's like this." he said as he drew the bands in the dust on an old box that was next to him.

Derek nodded his head because that is exactly what he was when he looked at Scotts arm " what does it Mean?" He asked as he pulled out a camp stove propane bottle and started screwing on the torch nozzle.

" I don't know its just something that I saw in my head, in a dream one night and I can't get it out; I always knew I wanted one and that I would get one when I turned eighteen, but Now I wanted it as a reward to my self." Scott paused not sure he wanted to share why he was rewarding himself.

" A Reward for what?" this time it was Stiles that asked the question as he looked down at his best friend.

Scott looked down at his hands and started digging his thumb into the palm of his right hand so hard that blood started to seep through the wound he was creating.

" It's a reward for not calling Alison all summer, giving her the space that she asked for even though I caught myself several time with my phone in my hand and her number already dialed all I had to do was push send, but every time I stopped my self because, she asked me not to call her."

he looked up at Stiles seaching for the symapthy of a friend reaching out for understanding that only Stiles could give and then back to Derek with his jaw stiffened he knew that Derek hated the Argent Family expecially after Kate Killed his family, and more recently because Mrs Argent Tried to kill Scott and Gerard Argent, wanted to use Him to become a Werewolf to overcome Cancer He looked back at Scott Strait in the Eyes.

Scott began speaking again " Do you know what Tatoo means?"

again it was Stiles that raised his pointer finger and said,

" it means to make a mark, to mark a special occation."

Stiles was very proud of him self that he remembered what the tatoo artist had said last week because of his ADHD he didn't absorbe knowledge that wasn't important or vital so it was kind of amazing that he remembered that one fact.

Scott nodded again in agreement he to had remembered what the guy had said to him.

"that's what it means in tahitian, but in samoan it means open wound, and even if I give Alison the whole summer and she never comes back it still feels like an open wound that hasn't healed." he stated calmly and sadly.

Derek grabbed scotts arm and told Stiles to hold Scott Down because torching a tatoo on to his skin was going to hurt beyond anything that he had felt before, Scott could barley handle the pain and soon he passed out and left Derek to complete the Tatoo with out any struggle, While Scott was passsed out he dreamed, he was dreaming about the Vision that Caroline had given to both Derek and himself, when they went to her house for answers and explanations.

He remembered everything that she had shown them, he felt that if anybody other then Stiles, she knew what an open wound was like, how Caroline could go through so much pain in her life being rejected by her family, mistreated by the men she loved and forced to loose the man she was going to marry and give up what was most precious to her, the children that she Bore to her friend and his dead wife she became a mother through magic and she let them go for their protection, he would have to talk to her and see if she could give him advice on how to get over the heart break and pain she was amazing, an open wound yes Caroline would know about bleeding and not being healed, He wanted her to be at home in Beacon Hills, he knew that she should be here, that there was a reason that she was here. she was beautiful, and smart and she kicked werewolf butt, if she could help them with the Alfa pack he would go against Derek just to keep her in town, Concluding that thought his mind began its way back to consciousness, when he awoke he looked at his arm in excitment it was exactly as he wanted it to be; he thanked Derek and put on his wife beater tank then his Polo shirt over that, they made it to the front door and turned back to look at Derek standing up from the chair he was just sitting in.

" yah know I think Caroline is a Fantastic addition to our little group, she's got some mad supernatural skills and she also is a Vet it couldn't hurt to have more than one around in case we need more healing,"

Scott commented, he knew he would fight to keep her here, but he also knew how stubborn Derek could be with things and people he didn't approve of so he was trying to talk to Dereks sense of logic the more help they had against the Alfa's the Better and it's not like they just have were wolves in their group of friends Lydia was something else as well so he thought the more divers the group was with their supernatural abilities the better.

Derek gave Scott a long suffering gaze as if to say " you have said this before, and I don't agree with you and I doubt anything will change my mind."

Scott exhaled deeply he wanted Derek to listen to him but I guess like always he would have to be proved right, Caroline would have to do something to show Derek that she needed to stay, that she was a necessity that could not be let go. Ritual killings begin, Derek and I Become friends part 2

It was around noon that I had woken up I don't sleep as much as I use too partly because I had to adjust my life around the twins and since I left them seven years ago and because I am neurotic once I have a habit it is very hard to change and that particular one has been a benefit to me especially when I was living in New Orleans, and in Klaus's company, I had to be ready for anything an unexpected attack on his family, fights that would break out between sibblings; also because the city was so vibrant you could walk out of the house any time of day and immediately fall into the culture and finesse of the Crescent City, it was pure energy and the air simmered with the magic of the witches that lived there.

I had become used to the magic that witches used on the east, coast like Bonnie had used Spirit magic, I had to get used to the Ancestorial Magic and Voodoo that the witches Down in the south practiced, I haven't run into any witches here on the west coast yet so I won't be prepared for the things that I might experience here, I have begun to notice that when ever I go into the clinic that I become weaker and I don't know why I sense that Familiar sizzle in the air when I am there it remindeds me of what I felt around the Travelers.. it made me start to question if Deaton was a witch of some kind he had the intuition of one I noticed that by the way he is around me and Scott always sensing us out our moods, giving tidbits of knowledge here and there he confronted me about myself after Scott told him what happened at the Hospital, I guess I should have seen that coming, Scott is such an honest young soul and because he is a newbie I guess I can't fully blame him for outing a supernatural Creature before they were ready.

I walked through the local home decor store looking for area rugs and side tables, trying to find furniture that would go with the new mauve (light purple) color that I painted my room after stripping all the wallpaper off my walls when I stress cleaned a couple of days ago when Derek and Scott came over and I pretty much begged them to let me stay in Beacon Hills by spilling my big sad life story, but I was over that now I had spoken to Klaus after they left and I was feeling my self again, if they didn't like me here screw them I didn't let any werewolves step all over me in Mystic Falls and I certianly didn't let Klaus walk all over me and he had bitten me once so I wasn't going to let Derek Bully me, Caroline Forbes around either I was a vampire for heaven sakes and I am stronger, and faster then them even though they seem to be a bit different then the other werewolves I have interacted with granted there have only been Two Tyler and Klaus and since Klaus was a hybrid he was more like Derek and Scott then anybody else because they could change at will the difference was that Hybrid klaus had full control on the full moon the werewolves here still fell pray to its pull and they had to be very disciplined to control them selves I knew what that was like to control the animal with in I work on controlling my blood lust every day, just as I walked out of the store carrying my items I ran into Derek waiting for me by my car.

" hello Derek, what can I do for you this beautiful day?"

I said smiling Radiantly back at him, he seemed annoyed by my mood and wasn't shy about showing it I don't know what it is about Alfa wolves they are always so moody and broody it reminded me of tyler and Klaus the Alfa's in the woods the night I moved here, as I looked at his broody eyes I laughed because it reminded me of stefan.

Flash Back****

stefan looking at Tyler talking to his Uncle Mason while Caroline had just Compelled Amy to go talk to some one other than Matt

" why are you looking at him with your serious Vampire look?"

" My serious Vampire look?" he questioned

"Its different from your worried vampire look. neither stray from your Hay its tuesday look!"

"you think I'm to serious is that it?"

" I mean I wasn't going to say it like that."

End of Flash Back*****

Derek frowned some more and that just made me laugh even harder, he waited for me to finnish laughing, leaning against my car with his arms crossed over his chest; as soon as my chuckles had died down I was holding my stomach by that time I hadn't laughed that hard in a very long time not since my time with Stefan and more recently my time with Klaus I had Found that there were times that Klaus could be very amusing and it seemed to be more often since his focus had shifted from power and evading betrayal to raising his daughter hope she truly was his redemption and I wanted more of that for him he was becoming the man that he had shown me glimpses of back 9 years ago when he first came to mystic falls and was trying to make me fall for him.

" what are you laughing at?"

I took a deep breath and composed myself. " you Alfa's really are a broody bunch arn't you your serious wolf look and your worried wolf look do not look that different then your hey its tuesday look, don't get me wrong I get you have a lot on your plate but you should take the time to appreciate the calm fun moments in your day believe me I know all to well that a supernatural can ruin the rest of the day if a snap of your fingers."

he considered for a moment and smirked a bit " there you go, see now doesn't that just make you want to keep smiling, I mean its a beautiful sunny day, you haven't received a phone calls for emergency situations yet and your here with me and being with me will make anything better."

I again gave him my biggest Miss Mystic Falls smile that I could, Derek look at me bewilldered that I could think so much of my self but again he did not know me, If I could intrigue the oldest evil Vampire Hybrid and get him to be my friend then Derek was going to be a peice of cake. because that is one of the things I was best at was inspire, aspire and perspire for the things that I wanted and because I am a neurotic control freak on crack as stefan once put it I usually get what I want I was Caroline Forbes a girl with a plan.

" So what can I do for you Derek?" I asked again

" Well I just wanted to let you know that Isaac got released from the Hospital yesterday and also that he wanted to thank you for what you did, and also I wanted to thank you as well, I... I don't trust easily and Scott seems to think that you have some Value and that you could be useful with the Alfa pack so I guess I'm here to... uh? ask you to help us, honestly to help me, I guess because really they are here for me and they are going to tear through the whole pack to get to me and scott made a point I could use all the Help I can get."

I was shocked and awed I was being asked to stick around and help defeat the Alfa's it was a role that I had not been use too usually I was the bait or the distraction but I was being asked to take an active roll in defeating an enemy which I hadn't done since destroying Cade.

" Alright Derek, I will be more than happy to help you out, what do we need to do first?"

I could see Derek automatically become less tense, I guess he thought that I would shut him down because of how he reacted when he left my house the night I told them what I really was. I guess I get it he hadn't seen alot of loyalty his uncle killed his sister, the girl he thought loved him (Kate Argent) killed his family while burning down his house, and here I am a creature he dosen't have any knowledge about and I am willing to help him out of his supernatural mess. just then his phone rang it was Scott he pulled his Cell phone from his pants pocket and hit the answer button.

" Hello?"

" Hey Derek, It's scott we Found a dead body on the Cross Country trail and the Twins seem Pretty nervous about it I think we should get together with Deaton and Figure out if we can find Erica and Boyd! and I really think that you should ask Caroline if she would help, I know that you don't trust her but I do and..." Derek cut him off

" I have already talked to Caroline and asked if she would help, she said she would so her and I were friends now ok!"

Derek could hear Scotts Relief through the phone when he looked over at Caroline embarrassed a little, and I was smiling from ear to ear I couldn't be happier then I was right now because Derek and I were headed down the right path togather friends that is what I wanted and what I needed, I nodded my agreement and he told Scott that we would bring Isaac to Deaton that night at the animal Clinic to see if he could help.

I pushed my keyfob and opened my trunk placed everything in there and closed the lid and looped my arm through Dereks he was a bit surprised by my forwardedness but didn't say anything I just sensed it through his emotions and noticed his body tense at my touch and continued to smile.

" well Mr Hale you are just going to have to come home with me and help me set up my room and things and have an early dinner with me until we go to the Clinic tonight, what do you like to eat?"

We got back to my house and I pulled out some chicken and made stirfry I pointed him towards the wine in the fridge, he went to grab it and when he pulled out the bottle a blood bag followed and fell on the floor, he picked it up and looked at it.

" so you really just drink blood from these?"

He asked, I looked at him while serving the stirfry on our plates and then walking the food over to the table.

" yes unless I am in a situation where I don't have a blood bag or an animal available to me to feed on, or when I am fighting an enemy my teeth are just one of my weapons I have to use on some one, as I showed you in that vision the other night the only times that I have killed was my first night as a vampire and when I saved my friend Bonnie from Twelve witches, and when I turned off my emotions when my mother died other than that, I haven't killed unless it was other supernatural enemies." I watched him as he processed what I had said and he then asked

" what do you mean just one of the tricks?"

I reached my hand out for the wine and the Blood bag, I poured us both a glass of wine and then added the blood in mine and then set the blood bag back in the fridge, we sat down and started eating and I explained about my abilities how I was faster then most supernatural creatures stronger than werewolves, I had the ability to compel humans and that as I got older in vampire years I can fight off the affects of witch magic easier unless I am up against a stronger witch, and depending on the type of magic they use"

he looked at me with wide wondering eyes of course he saw in the vision that I gave him of alot of the things that I had gone through but I guess he thought that he would be the supernatural teacher instead of me which lifted my ego a bit more not only did I have personal experience on my side but I also had a wealth of knowledge as well because I had lived with Ric for a long time before stefan escaped the huntres and Ric was the Professor of the acult at whitmore college and the curator of the armory so I had a vast welth of knowledge of the supernatural that could be of bennifet to him.

" well I guess that makes me even more happy that you are on our side." He commented " any weaknesses that I need to know about?"

I smirked at him and said yes I have to be invited into houses with living occupents and Vervaine protects humans from my compulsion and it hurts me like wolfsbane hurts you, a stake through the heart kills me and you," I smiled sneakily your kind can kill me if for some reason you get the chance but I do have a cure for that if your in your wolf form and you bite me or scratch me your venom can kill me now I am trusting you Derek and I am also asking you please don't kill me it won't be easy for you to do and I certainly don't want to die and I will most likely be able to kill you first but again I am asking you as your friend don't kill me ok?"

Derek was stunned by this woman in a girls body she had so much trust and sincerity in what she was asking him, she did trust him she just gave him all her weaknesses knowing that he could now employ all that information against her and kill her but he knew what it was like to be hunted, and even though he didn't think so at first she was a bright soul she bleed light from with in her, she was innocent, and he would not use the information against her and if he could he would protect her just as he would any member of his pack.

just one more thing Derek if I do get bitten or scratched I have the cure here in my home, and I like to ask you to keep all of this a secret from every one else, I would hate to have everyone know how to kill me expecially since there are hunters living in this town I said Pointedly arching my eyebrow at him he knew just how dangerous they were and I couldn't add any more to his concerns about them then he had already.

Finding the lost wolves, and starting to feel whole again. part 1

Derek and I got in the Car and drove to the animal clinic, we were comfortable with each other now and were chatting about the recent disappearances of several young adults seemingly not connected to each other other than by living in the same town they were all of different genders, ages ranging from 17-20 years old, they didn't have any of the same activities or hobbies there is always some crossover especially in a smallish town Mystic Falls had it because there were limited options for shopping, food entertainment but since Beacon hills was quite larger then Mystic Falls is there is a less of a chance for crossover in routines, we made it to the Animal Clinic just at the beginning of my night shift and I was surprised to see Deaton there usually he leaves Scott alone until I come and take over.

"Hello Caroline, I was hoping to be able to assist Scott and Derek with trying to help Isaac Remember where Boyd and Erica were."

he said while he looked at me curiously, he was very wise I knew that being he was a witch of some kind I could not hide my self from him I knew from scott that Deaton had alot of insight and knowledge about the supernatural but coming across Vampires I guess is not a regular occurance for him I guess we do try to stay in the south and the east because its loaded with old traditions and old magic but I guess magic is everywhere isn't it? and I didn't know what magic he practiced but all witches made me nervous.

" Great, what do you suggest we do first?"

I stated as I looked around I noticed that Scott was not here yet it was just Deaton and Derek and I, and I was Feeling just a bit awkward so I started Rambling

"well it's just about that time again"

they both turned to me questioning, I smiled brightly and said.

" Right now I would be shopping for a ball gown and making the Final Preparations for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, I would be Practicing the waltz with my Escort."

Flash back ******

in stead of the miss mystic falls ball this year the town changed it to accommodate the Mikelson Ball for the founding Families, I remember the dress I was wearing in my imagination It was my perfect Cinderella Fantasy arriving at the ball and the prince looking at me and being comppletely besotted with me, I was the one person he was going to be involved with this evening.

"good evening."

klaus stated standing in front of me gazing into my eyes with want and desire, at the time my feelings for him were in the in the thawing stages not quite so cold and frozen as they had been tyler was his sired servant and I hated him for that but he was also winning me over with the constant affection he was showing me.

" I need a drink."

I stated to try and cover my emotions and Fantasies that were running through my head and my body, if I was to say or do anything that was letting my feelings for him show I could blame it on the alcohol.

I got my champagne, I drank it quickly knowing that because I am a Vampire i was going to need a whole lot more to even begin to loose feeling.

it was announced that the waltz would begin and that we were to make our way to the ball room with our partners I could remember Klaus sliding his fingers down my arm ending at my elbow and leaning in close to my ear the heat from his breath nestled the crook of my neck I could smell the essence of the champagne mixed with blood on his breath, I had to really concentrate on not letting the hunger consume me, my heart was beating faster and my breath became quicker it was sensual the way he was making me feel, what was this power, that he was using on me that I wanted to give into my carnal desires and have him?

"will you allow me a dance Caroline?"

Klaus whispered the question into my ear low enough for me to just make out what he was asking, I couldn't talk I was stunned at the way he was making me feel I had felt love, and attraction and the first stages of a teenage crush, but this was stronger it was powerful and all consuming; I let him guide me to the spot where we would be starting the waltz we stood across from each other and then the Music started and he bowed and I curtsied, he grabbed my right hand and glided his left palm to the small of my back I could feel his thumb gently rubbing my spine through the chiffon dress tickeling the nerves causing me to shiver and by doing that causing me to scoot closer to him seeking the body heat his wolf side was throwing off of himself. that I could only see made him even more satisfied with himself, I shook my head he truly was the master of manipulation of both the body and the mind although I was angry at him for so many reasons I couldn't help be awed at his ability to assess a situation or a person and get his desires from them but I needed to be stronger than that, I thought about tyler and the one thing I knew I was stronger at than any other Vampire that I was aware of, loyalty I was in control and I had more control over my vampire self then then anyone else I knew of.

after the waltz I walked out into the side yard, I needed some air, I needed to be able to keep my self from giving into my curiosity.

"You like horses caroline?" Klaus questioned me.

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here tonight!" I stated flatly

he turned to look at me a little hurt that I had to ask but then just said what was on his mind

" why not, your beautiful, strong, full of light, and I enjoy you."

I couldn't help but be flattered and it was showing the blood that I had consumed before the ball began to heat in my veins and started to color my cheeks

" well to answer your question then, yes I love horses."

I looked to him and smiled shyly and as I looked at him his gaze continued to consume me it was pleasureable, but a bit unnerving that I was being persued by a thousand year old hybrid.

End of Flash back*******

I shook my self out of my thoughts as Scott and Stiles and Issac walked in, Isaac turned to look at me surprised that I was there he walked over to me and stood in front of me I wasn't sure of what he was going to do I couldn't read his expression but the sent of his emotions were mixed between apprehension, wonder and gratitude.

"Scott says that I have you to thank for helping to save my life, that if you hadn't given me your blood that I would still be in bad shape and I also wanted to thank you for saving Braydons life she is out of the hospital and back to doing what ever she was doing before she found me."

I looked at Scott and nodded his appreciation for his Kindness I think that if it wern't for him I would not have had the best reception here in Beacon Hills, Deaton walked over to Isaac and started explaining the method of how he was going to go into his subconcious mind and how Isaac was going to tell us where Boyd and erica were. I could tell that he was scared to go into the Ice bath, I didn't know anything about Isaac but I could sense his growing fear of the Ice tub I stepped up to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

" I have an option for you, I can compel your fear of the Ice bath away from you so that the process of getting into your subconcious will be a bit easier and less traumatic on you if you would like?"

Issac looked to Derek and Scott unsure of what he should say.

" It won't hurt Isaac, all you have to do is look into my eyes."

again he looked to Derek for direction because he was the Alfa, Derek nodded his approval and Issac turned to me and gave me his consent; I turned his head and looked straight into his, my eyes Dialated as my compulsion took hold.

" you are going to remain calm, you are going to be aware of everything and everyone around you, you will open your mind and let Deaton guide you in your subconcious thoughts when you come out of the trans your mind will remember every thing you saw with clarity, you will have no lingering fear of small tight spaces and you will feel safe and sure of your self."

I released him from my compulsion, he stood there for a second or two as the compulsion took hold and he repeated everything that I had told him, and he came back to himself I turned him and guided him towards deaton and handed him off while Scott and Derek emptied the last couple of bags of Ice into the tub, Deaton nodded his approval to me and I did the same back. he then proceded to tell Isaac that he would be in a near death state and that he would be the only one to guide him through the memory that he had about where he had found Boyd and Erica, Isaac got into the tub and struggled a bit because of the bodies natural defence to perserve its core heat but then his mind rememberd the compulsion to relax and be guided Isaac through the memory, Isaac was telling us that they were in a room made of stone that it was in an abandoned building he was aware of the Alfa pack that they were talking about the full moon and one of the trapped wolves would be dead like their friend. just then he was hyper aware that the alfa Pack had heard him and that is when braydon showed up and took charge of the situation and got Isaac out of the building and onto her motorcycle with the twins following closly behind them and with that last image bleeding out of Isaac's mind, thats when he came out of his unconcious State and sat up and got out of the Ice tub.

Deaton gave him a blanket to wrap up in; shivvering isaac stood looking at all of us expectantly.

" it worked" he said shakily," I could see the Images so clearly I know what building they were in; it was a bank vault, an abandoned bank vault Beacon Hill first National." he said out of breath

we looked at him expectantly, and he back at us not knowing what we were expecting him to say or explain derek walked over to him and asked

"who was the dead person?"

"I... I don't know I never saw it, I just heard the female Alfa talking to the twins about moving the dead girl into the supply closet."

Derek looked at Issac " you said that their were two people in the vault who is the other girl, and you said one of them would be dead by the next full moon which is tomorrow."

Again Isaac answered that he didn't know who the female victim was.

I walked out of the back room and started sorting through paperwork of who was getting ready to be released from our care tomorrow and I noticed that Bullets owner would be retrieving him I wanted to get my mind off of what was happening It was all so familiar to me, the things that were happening here as to what it was like back in Mystic falls People went missing and being kidnapped for nefarious reasons. it reminded me of Klaus kidnapping specific people keeping them for a specific amount of time in a certian place just as he kept Jules and Jenna close to the spot where he would be sacrificing them to break his curse that tyler and I were his back ups for just in case if anything happened to the ones he was going to use first; it was just lucky that Damon rescued us first.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Scott walk up behind me.

" oh, hey Scott."

"Hi Caroline, that was impressive what you did compelling Issac to be calm, It helped a lot, I don't think that it would have ended well since he is terrified of small confined spaces, uh his dad use to lock him in a freezer in their basement as a punnishment."

I shuddered, I understood how he felt I had a fear of chains and prisons since my dad bound and tourtured me as well.

" I get it, I am glad that I can help, so what is our next move?

Derek walked to where Scott and I stood.

"We need you to break into city hall and get the blueprints for that building." he said a matter of factly, as if I just went and did those things on a daily basis.

I rolled my eyes at him he was so nonchulant about things just expecting them to get done such an alfa he reminded me of damon, just the give the orders and be done with the conversation it's just a bit annoying, I nodded my agreement I felt good being able to help and be useful more than what I was In Mystic Falls, I didn't think that I had resented the role that I played in my friends plans but I definately felt like I was more apart of the team instead of just the distraction and I was enjoying my part more it was making me start to feel like myself again.

" ok I'll go right now."

I started to leave and Derek caught up to me.

" I'll go with you." he looked at me I guess expecting me to argue that I did'nt need his help that I was a big vimpire girl with more skills then he was able to handle, but I was also Miss smarty pants I knew that he wanted to keep an eye on me ever since I told him what my weakness to werewolves were its like he has been my shadow, some how telling him all the ways he could kill me has made him want to keep me alive and I appreciated it I certianly wasn't girly little Caroline anymore but I have to many run in's over the years to know that those who have the buddy system live longer and I was going to live as long as I could .

" ok."

we walked out to my car and drove to city hall in comfortable silence, once we were out front I saw the lights being turned off and the doors locked and the employees leaving I turned to Derek and smiled.

"Stay here I'll be right back."

I vamped over to the gaurd and compelled him to open the door again, he did and then I gestured Derek that it was okay to come with me, we walked into the building, I asked the guard to show us where the federal building archives would be held and once we got to the archive room we found the blue prints and then made our way back to the front door and then I turned to the gaurd again and compelled him.

"you will forget you saw us, you will only remember that once your work day was over you made one more walk through the building to make sure that every one made it out and that is why you came home late; you will have no memory of going to the archive room and no memory of any missing blueprints you will forget anything to do with us and after we leave you will not remember any other cars coming or going. I let my compulsion sink in and then Derek and I made it back to my car and we headed back to his loft where I was going to dropped him off ,we sat in the Car for a bit Derek kept glancing at me and I let him for a few minutes I firgured he was the type of guy to use his words in his own time so I just sat there and let him simmer in all his jumbled thought about me and about what I can do as a vampire and how I might be able to help them defeat the alfa pack and then he spoke.

"you really do come in quite handy." Derek commented nonchalantly.

I giggled " well thanks, I am guessing if I wern't here you would have to do some of that Famous wolf charming I used air quotes to excentuate my sarcasim, to get what you need, or wait you would have stiles use his dad's connection as sheriff to get the blue prints huh?"

I said chiding him

" yeah, compelling what you need is far better for sneaky sneak work, unless your town gets vervain in its water system then you'll defenately have to work on your charm unless you want me to bleed the vervain out of someone particular." I said teasingly

we laughed and then he grabbed the rolled up blue prints and got out of the car just before he closed it he leaned down and said

" hey I have got some mad charm skills."

Derek smiled and I laughed I couldn't help it, it was so funny there was no doubt that he was good looking but as for skills in flirting I thought in my own opinion there was room for improvement. He didn't charm me as much as a certain hybrid did, but derek didn't have a thousand years to practice either.

I drove back to the clinic after leaving derek to clean up the mess that had been made with the ice bath, as I entered Scott and Stiles just headed out.

"Hey Caroline how did it go at city hall?" stiles asked

I smiled Stiles made it so easy to like him, he was so quirky He reminded me, of me kind of taken for granted no one except for Scott got his value and how smart he really was.

"It wen't good I vamped, compelled and got the plans for the bank all with out taking a bite! so I would say that everything turned out amazing, what are you two doing tonight?"

Stiles looked at me Bug eyed, and Scott knew that I was joking about biting someone he trusted me to be who I showed him I was in the vision that I gave him not to say that I wouln't take a bite out of someone if I had to but that is only for self preservation.

"uh, were going to a party Stiles has this friend and its her 17th birthday today and she invited him we thought it would be good you know for me to get to meet some new girls, since allison is back intown and so we thought we would hit it."

ah parties I remember what it was like going to those, planning them I was the party thrower of all time in Mystic falls so I was a teensey bit jellious of the teenage boys, I was stuck forever in a seventeen year olds body with the inner age of a twenty eight year old. "well I hope you have fun and you get what your looking for boys."

stiles again looked at me bug eyed " what exactyly are we looking for Caroline?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned into scott and asked " is he serious? tell me he is a regular teenage boy, I mean you know what your looking for right?"

He nodded I knew that Scott had game, he played the astonishingly hot guy who is just what every girl wants shy but bold enough to ask you out humble enough to not think him self superior but confident enough to get what he wants. Scott smirked as he turned Stiles around and pushed him out the door with stiles babbeling infront of him that he wanted me to compell him some game so that he could get a girl tonight I guess they were both going for the there's more fish in the sea routine.

I continued with my work unaware of who was lurking around the Clinic, I chose to ignore the niggling at the back of my senses, I knew that as long as I stayed in the clinic and with in the bounds of the mountian ash that at least anything bad that was supernatural couldn't happen even with me I still felt the weakness evey time I came to work I knew that the mountian ash was keeping me weakend and a bit vulnerable I thought to myself that I should bring some of my blood supply and Klaus's blood to the clinic tomorrow just incase I need it closer to me.

Beep, Beep, Beep. I rolled over to the sound of my phones text message allert, I grabbed it and pushed the button and the message lit up on the screen it was from Derek

"Need you at the loft in 20 min we are going to go get the wolfs today could use your help."

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, stood there for a minute and stretched I could feel the muscles in my body resist me trying to stretch them out a sign that I needed to feed I went to the bathroom and took the fastest shower in human history 2 minutes, I put my hair in two frenchbraid pigtails and got dressed I vamped down to the kitchen and threw a bloodbag in the microwave for 60 seconds just so it was lukewarm and then poured it into my coffie cup and grabed a bananna then my car keys and headed out the door and to my car. I arrived just under the 20 min mark and sauntered into the loft and through the Sliding door to see Derek, stiles, Scott and Derek's uncle Peter who gave me the willies they were all around the table that was set up near the back window discussing how they were going to break through the wall of the bank I saw that Stiles was bating Derek and I cringed to my self and thought you know Stiles is lucky that he's Scotts friend or Derek would have pulverized him by now again I new how that felt if I hadn't had been Elena's friend then Damon would have had no push back from Elena or Stefan and he would have staked me the first night I was turned thankgoodness for small blessings.

" oh yeah your just going to break through the wall huh, solid marble right?" Stiles questioned

" yep." replied derek

" there is only about three inches that you will have of space, you know how much force you would have to generate to break through and you think your strong enough to do it?" Stiles asked again dumbfounded by dereks ego I shook my head there was so much testosterone in that space it was making me irritable

" okay show me how youre going to do it" Stiles raised his hand and slapped his palm " yeah tuff guy show me you have the streangth to break through marble" Derek looked at scott and asked,

" Is he serious he really wants me to show him how I am going to break through?"

Scott nodded exasperatedly " you might as well he won't give up until you do."

Stiles smirked and hit his palm again " hit it right here show me what the big bad werewolf's got.. ahhh, ouch" Stile pulled his hand in cradeling it I heard the crunch of the tiny bones when derek slammed his fist into Stiles's hand and I cringed yeah ouch

" don't worry about it stiles I'll get through, and if I don't Caroline will."

I rushed over to Stiles and gave Derek a reproving look telling him that he should be more careful with the humans and guided Stiles out into the hall I didn't want to show Dereks uncle how I was going to heal Stiles, when we were out in the Hall I pulled a pin from my sewing kit that I always kept in my purse and pricked my finger, stiles looked at me like he was going to throw up he was just about to speak probably telling me that there was no way he was going to drink my blood but I covered his mouth and pointed to my ear then to the room and mouthed the word PETER! and shook my finger telling him that I didn't want Peter to know what we were doing, his eye's widedened in acknowledgement that he understood me not wanting Peter to know I was or what was happening again I pricked my finger and handed it out to him and he put it up to his mouth and sucked the dripping blood off my finger as he looked directly into my eyes and when he let my finger go I then laid my hand on his shoulder and said

" ok Stiles you'll heel now but do your very best not to die okay!" and walked back into the room and continued to plan our prisioner break out. Catching the runaway's, and getting hurt all at the same time. part 1

Please comment tell me what you like, what's working what isn't.

Derek was hitting the wall of the bank trying to break through marble hit #1...#2... # 3... and the fourth time he broke through; Derek, Scott, and I walked through the massive hole that was just made and walked through the rubble I up turned my head a little trying to hear anything, I looked at Scott then at Derek and said I hear three heart beats, and Derek gave me a withering look as if to say yeah of course you do there are three of us right here Blondie duh!

" it's not our heart beats Derek."

"How do you know that "he questioned

I rolled my eyes and said " because I am already dead I don't have a heartbeat genius, one heart"

I pointed at him and then at Scott "plus one heart beat equals 2 heart beats and I said I heard three."

Scott Smirked at my sassy remark and Derek rolled his eyes at me then said

" ok Caroline you vamp around the bank and tell us if you see or hear anything, me and scott will head to the Vault be careful though ok."

I nodded and Vamped away to make sure the coast was clear, while Derek and scott started down the hall way.

" Caroline is awsome isn't she?"

Scott stated Derek Glanced over at him and said

" are you trying to set me up with her Scott?"

Derek huffed out a breath " yeah she is , but I get the sense that she has her heart set somewhere and on someone else and trying to get to a heart that has already been given away is to hard and it isn't exactly the right time to try is it."

Scott looked at Derek and asked "you think she is still hung over that Stefan guy she was going to marry that she showed us in her vision?"

Derek shook his head no " it's definately not him, she missis him but she dosen't long for him anymore, no it someone else I just don't know who."

he stated just as they made it to the door of the vault they tried to open it and it was locked they both tried and still the handle wouldn't budge. Caroline vamped back to where Derek and Scott stood in front of the vault door

" I didn't find any one lurking around anywhere but I still hear three heart beats and I found the dead body in the Janitors closet, Isaac was right it was a girl with blond hair." Derek looked at the ground saddened.

"that's got to be Erica!" Derek stated I turned to Scott and he nodded in conformation I placed a hand on Dereks shoulder and squeesed it for comfort.

"ok so lets get this door open I grabbed the wheeled handle and started to turn it it started to grind as I heard the gears turn on the locking mechanism and the door finally opened and Derek, Scott and I walked through the port hole and then thats when we heard the growling.

I backed up against the wall Scared out of my mind I was in a vault with two overcharged rabbid werewolves and they had their eyes trained on me because I being a Vampire was there natural enemy, Scott stepped infront of me to the right and then Derek did the same on the left.

"Boyd! focus on me boyd." Scott said and he did although he kept Glancing at me Boyd moved his body in front of the port hole of the vault and then the second wolf stepped out of the shadows growling at me too. astonished at who he was seeing Derek stood from his Crouched position stairing at the Female out of control wolf.

"Cora?" Scott glanced over at Derek and asked

"Who's Cora?"

" my sister"

"I thought your family all died in the fire except for laura?"

" I thought they did she's my baby sister I didn't know she survived." Derek stated as he got back in his attack crouch, readying himself for the battle that was about to happen.

I squished myself against the wall of the vault " Derek as happy as I am about you reuniting with your long lost sister, Please please please, don't let her bite me okay, I am not going to potentially die from a wolf bite again okay!"

Scott looked at me surprised, I hadn't told him that I could die from a wolf bite or a wolf scratch so he stepped towards Boyd and Cora to intercept before they could get to me I was a fish in a barrel because there was litterally no where I could go and not be in danger of a tooth or a nail from any of them really just then Scotts phone rang, He answered it " Uh stiles it's not a good time."

"You got to get out of there the vault is a trap the marble is going to spread the moons light around."

" what does that mean Stiles?"

" they havent felt the moons affect in three months, Scott and when the moon comes up tonight the marble is going to focus that light and give them super streangth."

" so what the alfa pack want them to Kill us?"

Derek shook his head, " No there here to get an alfa into their pack they want me to kill them if I kill my pack I will have no one to be loyal to it will almost ensure that I go with them."

I looked at Derek terrified at what they were forcing him to do and once Scott turned off his phone the clouds moved and we saw some one in the opening of the port hole it was a dark skinned woman with long black hair and she was spreading Mountian ash and closing the boundary

"Miss Morell?" Scott questioned " what are you doing ?"

she ignored Scotts question and looked at me directly " I'm sorry Caroline, my brother has told me alot about you, how good you are for a Vampire truly a pure soul for some one that has none it astounds me that you have held onto your humanity for so long it's impressive but I have to.."

" yeah, yeah maintain the ballance, you witches really get off on self righteousness don't you, your all the same what you think is ballance is just an excuse to do what ever you want to whom ever you want with out consiquences because every one else be damned."

I wasn't one for swearing being a former Miss mystic Falls and eliquent words were the worst form of wepon I could weild at the moment but sometimes those eloquent words didn't get the point across.

She looked at me disapprovingly what I wouldn't give to take a bite out of her, goodness being with Klaus for that little bit and talking to him on the phone he was starting to rub off on me he didn't take crap from witches either.

"again, I am sorry Caroline, perhaps you won't die tonight I truly hope not."

she then walked away from the porthole and the clouds moved out of the way of the moon and that's when Boyd and cora pounced Scott battled with boyd and Derek went after Cora and I vamped out of their way each time they came close to me I tried once or twice to help out but Derek kept yelling at me to stay back and really what could I do it's not like I could kill either Boyd or cora with the way

they were tuseling around.

It was easier for me to just stay out of the way the best I could for now they battled for a good ten to fifteen minutes when I heard someone else approach I looked to the porthole and there stood Allison I knew it was her because Scott had shown me a picture of her on his phone one night at the clinic while we were working. she bent down and was about to break the barrier and I yelled at her to stop and she glared at me and again tried to open the barrier.

"Scott!." I yelled and he looked toward where I was pointing

" Allison Don't!."

to late she broke the barrier and yelled "Boyd!" and stepped out of the way Boyd and Cora pushed Derek and Scott to the back of the Vault and went running out of the bank I Vamped after them so we didn't loose them and so they didn't hurt anyone. Derek stormed out of the vault and snarled at allison.

"what were you thinking?"

Allison straitened her self up defiantly "I just saved your lives."

derek took a step toward her and said

"you just loosed two superwolves out and doomed any one they come across you hunters are incredible trying to kill scott one minute and then trying to save him the next."

Scott stepped in holding his side he had been slashed a couple of times and blood was trickeling down the side of his mouth scott Grabbed Dereks arm and spun him around.

"Derek don't not now we have to go find boyd and erica."

Allison looked at Scott questioningly "What does he mean Scott?"

Scott looked down pain shooting through him phisically because of his wounds but also because of his pain at telling Allison that her mother was killing him when derek bit her and that's why she had to take her own life.

Derek turned to Scott and said "if you don't tell her I will and I won't spare her feelings." he then turned and glared at Allison one last time before running off to join Caroline in the hunt for boyd and Cora. after Scott told allison about her mother she cried and wanted to be on Scotts side but she would always associeate her mothers death with him she loved him and always would but she could never again be with him and he knew it he nodded at her accepting the truth of their now perminant seperation they would always fight on the same side but never again be togather. and thats when she ran off to join her father in the hunt and Scott ran off to find Caroline and Derek."Jenny How many Fire flies did you catch?"

said Jake Jenny's little brother they were out in the Clearing tonight the Fireflies were out by the dozens lighting up the sky, this was there favorite fall activity because it was the last time they were going to be able to do this because the bugs were going to be going into winter hybernation soon as the weather continued to cool down.

"I have got a few."

she looked at her brother's Jar and noticed that he had forgotten to puncture some air holes in the lid.

" you're suppose to make holes in the lid so they can breath dummy!" Jenny said Exasperatedly.

just then Jake looked around he heard something breathing hard and running fast he scurried off towards Jenny and grabbed her had and told her that they had to run, and as they ran Jenny to caught onto the sounds of pursuit and continued to run towards a old broken down shack that they knew about as the ran in and closed the door behind them they placed them selves into the back corner and grabbed onto each other, jenny was shooshing Jake trying to quiet him down, so who ever was chasing after them wouldn't find them, they didn't know that they were being tracked by the sent of fear rolling off of them and that their heart beats were drawing the Predator even closer to where they were the beast was just out side and was digging its fingers under the shacks walls to grasp onto it and lift it up Jenny and Jake looked up at boyd as he through the shack to the side and stepped closer to the children, just as boyde was about to swipe his claws at them he was knocked down to the side and Caroline vamped out of the way of his claws and then vamped around the back of him and grabbed on to his arms so that he wouldn't swipe at her again and she kicked his knees so he was now in a kneeling position and then through him face down, she Vamped over to Jenny and Jake and told them to hold her hands and as they did she Vamped them away from where boyd lay.

Caroline stopped and asked the Kids

" ok, now you need to tell me where you live."

they both pointed down the street she was on and told her that they lived just down a couple of houses; Caroline set them down and stood them in front of her and asked them to look into her eyes so she could compel them to forget the Traumatic experience of being almost werewolf chow, then Caroline Vamped back on the trail that she smelled Derek on she was just about to catch up to them when she heard a girl screaming and stumbling through the woods swipping bugs off of her clothes, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a log caroline was just about to help her up when the girl was swarmed by bugs and then seemingly disappeared and then the bugs just scittered away and left an empty space where the girl had been, she knew the bugs didn't eat the girl it had to be magic, it was disgusting and made Caroline shiver, her attention was brought back to what she was suppose to be doing by the sounds of fighting and she ran towards it and found Derek and Scott fighting with Boyd and Cora around a Camp fire there was a girl there and she looked Terrified Caroline Vamped over to her and stood infront of her so she could be one more obsticle to get through if they were to get past Scott and Derek.

Boyd and Cora then ran off into the woods again and derek ran after them and Scott turned to Caroline and asked

"where have you been?"

"I had to take some kids home before Boyd Munched on them and I just made it back here while you two were dancing around with them." she said as she folded her arms over her chest and gave him a withering look and he gave her an appologetic look

"Sorry, we should get going though." and they both ran after Derek they made it to him just as arrows hit the trees infront of them causing them to halt and fall over each other as they got up Derek turned and glared at Mr. Argent.

"What are you doing your, letting them get away." Derek Complained

"well you're way isn't working " Argent stated and scott looked to him and asked

"ok so what do we do?"

"you arn't using all of your abilities to track them, your limiting your self because of the full moon you have to embrace it don't use your sense of smell use your werewolf eyes track their heat signitures." and you Mr Argent said while pointing at Caroline you need to run ahead and get infront of them so they have a clear target so they dont get distracted by any other Human out here in the wood and since Vampires are natural enemies of werewolves they'll focus on you as a meal instead of something else."

I stood there shocked " How did you know that I was a Vampire?, no one knows except the wolves?" I said as I looked to Derek he shook his head indicating that he didn't tell then I looked to Scott and he hung his head ashamed I started towards him I was going to yell and smack him, when Derek grabbed me and held me back I felt so betrayed I thought he was like Stefan Loyal, I couldn't understand why he would tell them, they were hunters they could kill me.

"Caroline," Scott begn,"I told Allison because she asked me what you were, she knew that you were supernatural I told her you could be trusted and that you wouldn't hurt anyone." he Tried to explain but I was to mad and hurt to hear it I wriggled out of Dereks embrace and walked over towards Mr Argent and I scowled at him then said.

" where do you want me to lead them?"

He looked at me I knew he could see the Veins under my eyes emerge the blood flowing into my eyes and turning them red I was trying to control my vampire self but I found I was having a hard time controlling it right now, because my emotions were so heightened because of the Chase and my hurt feelings.

"We need to lead them to a place where there is a steel door and only one entrance, everyone thought for a minute and then Scott spoke up

"What about the Boiler room at school there is only one entrance and the door is heavy steel."

they all agreed and Mr argent handed out the emitters stakes to Derek and Scott and told them that I would lead Boyd and Cora to the school and they would follow using the stakes to keep them corralled and on the same path so that they wouldn't loose me or get distracted and then I Vamped out of there and found Boyd and Cora running I picked up my speed and Kicked Cora from behind causing her to fall to the ground and I hit boyd in the stomach and kneed him in the face and as they got up and recovered from their injuries I made sure they saw me and then I vamped in the direction of the school stopping every once in a while making sure that they don't loose me I could hear the emitters following us keeping boyd and cora on track I made it into the school and down into the basement I heard them follow me into the boiler room and I vamped out just in time to have Scott and Derek Close the door behind me and Closing them in

It was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from

" Come on Caroline Resist the urge, your strong baby; if you can't control the blood lust I am going to have to stake you, Pleas Caroline I don't want to Stake my own daughter."

Please Daddy, I can't be fixed I promise I don't hurt people, I swear."

" you're a Vampire Caroline, it's in your nature to hurt and kill people.

I was seeing my dad torture me just as he had really done back in mystic falls the visions changed from my mother, to my father after they found out that I had been turned into a vampire, then from

Damon " you are useless and stupid and shallow."

" are you going to Kill me?"

" yes I am, I have to ."

" No, why can't you just help me Please, just help me."

"ok, I will help you." just as Damon was about to Stab the stake through my heart through my back the Vision Changed again to Matt

" Caroline what are you?"

"I am a Vampire."

"Did you Kill my sister?" Matt questions as he grabs me by my arms and shakes me Violently " Did you Kill my sister?"

" Matt No, I would never do that."

it Kept Changing from one friend to another who would torture me with their hatred of me because of what I have been turned into, I loved being a Vampire even though the lows are very low but I was often so happy with my life that my optimism ruled out anything bad that I usually felt but not now my pain was increasing and I could feel the edge of my control looming closer my need for fresh blood was over whelming me, then I screamed not because of the pain I was in but because I needed the outlet.

I could hear Voices in the back ground and I felt someone pick me up the pain rocketed up my thighs and up my spine I was so delirious that the veins under my eyes were freely pulsing now and my Vampire Features were out fully on display.

" Calm Down Caroline, I could hear his Voice in my Mind, Breath Love."

It was such a sweet sound, the comfort that I had wanted and needed for such a long time and yet I knew he was not here, I was clear over on the west Coast and he was still in New Orleans with his Daughter and his Family, but the sound of his Voice and the tenor of his concern were such that it was at least starting to Penetrate through the Haze.

"Klaus, I can hear your Voice, please Keep talking." I begged as I was being dragged back down into my hallucinogenic prison.

Caroline, Love you have to keep talking, the Doctor is seeing to your injuries my blood along with his healing herbs are going to help you Caroline but you have to keep being strong, sweetheart stay alive so you can come home to me.

I wanted that so badly, I wanted to go back to new orleans where I could feed off of the cities vibrency, and culture I had flourished there before the first time I went to Klaus and I am sure that I could do it again, and this time I would be with him, I would be done with my traveling and my search for life's Meaning, because I think that I have already known but was to hurt from losing stefan and my girls and everything in my life that made up the culmination of me that I couldn't Recognize it yet I wanted to be with Klaus not only was he a connection to who I was but he would also be there to help me become who I am suppose to be; but I wasn't done here I knew there was still more that I needed to do here.

Meanwhile***************

Scott was watching Deaton detach one of Klaus's Blood bags and toss it into the Hazardous Waste can and attach another while Smearing some herb past that he had concocted after speaking to Klaus on the Phone, I had Called him I knew Caroline would want me to, at least I thought she would when she gave Derek and I that vision her Memories of Klaus and her stood out to me there was a Mighty Push and Pull to there Relationship, they were Bonded by some kind of connection that much was Clear I knew that Caroline was Fiercely loyal to her friends and to those she loved and I also knew that he was an original so when Cora and Boyd had gotten done with the full moon I opened the Door to Find Derek bleeding and torn on the ground I searched for Caroline and found her lying on the ground in the back of the supply/ Boiler room twitching and holding out her hands in warning.

"please keep her away, I don't want to hurt her, please get me klaus's blood or I am going to Die."

I picked her up and ran out of the school I met Mr Argent in the parking lot and he helped me Take her to the Animal Clinic, we got her out and into the back and on the examination table I grabbed her phone from her back pocket being careful not to put her in any more pain, Deaton instructed Mr Argent to cut the remainder of her shirt off and her pants as well. I scrolled through her contacts and landed on Klaus's number and hit the call button as the phone was ringing I could see the wounds on her back and they were putrifying and awful looking I had sent Stiles to Caroline's house to grab the blood marked with Klaus's name and to him to hurry back with it, she was speaking the Hallucinations she was having must be bad because she was pleading with who ever she was seeing to accept that she couldn't be changed and then he answered.

" hello, Caroline."

" uh, actually my name is Scott MCcall I'm Caroline's friend in Beacon Hills."

" Right then, what's going on where is she?"

Klaus demanded and I was just a bit nervous I could hear the Alfa timber in his voice and I knew that he was a Hybrid and he was over a thousand years old so i had good cause to be nervous Expecially when I was going to explain that the girl/ woman he had feelings for was lying on a animal Clinic Examination table half naked dying of wolf claw wounds; I explained what happened as quickly as I could and then waited for him to tell me what to do.

" Blimy Caroline, Ok Scott do you know where she keeps the stash of my blood, if not it should be near her pantry in a mini cooler, that's where she normally keeps it out of site of prying eyes."

"uh yeah I sent Stiles to grab it and bring it back, he should be here any minute."

"Fantastic, do you have a witch nearby?" he asked like it was the most normal thing in the world to have a witch at hand and ready to go.

"My Boss, Deaton He's an Emmesary and knows how to heal supernatural creatures." I said, he breathed out a sigh of relief and yelled over the phone to someone called Freyja

" Freyja, I need you to help guide this emmesary on healing Caroline from leuko's she has been badly clawed and my blood alone won't heal her they are not norwegian lycans like my clan."

Deaton was on with this freyja and they were conversing I noted that he said that he didn't practice spirit magic and I wondered what other kind of magic there was, Caroline was passed out at the moment I walked back towards the waiting room there was nothing that I could do to help her at the moment but just wait and see if she would live, I went and sat down and placed my head in my hands I was worried and afraid that Caroline would not make it.

I am still recovering and Derek might be dead.

I had woken up in my own bed, I felt like I had just been through the nine levels of Hell; and I was still feeling the after effects I could remember tiny moments when I thought about the incident, I remembered distinctively hearing Klaus's Voice asking me to live so I could come home to him and again I got that warm feeling of rightness, that's where I wanted to be. I sat up and looked around the familiar surroundings of my bedroom nothing looked like it was out of place i was the only one in the room but i focused my hearing and could hear Voices down stairs I got up and pulled on some yoga pants my old cheerleading sweatshirt it was waring out but it was familiar and comforting it reminded me of home and the things that I had left behind.

I was starting to feel like Beacon hills wasn't the place that I wanted to live for much longer, here there were things and Magic that I had no experience with but I wasn't a Coward but I wasn't willing to let myself get killed with the unknown either, back in mystic falls I had friends and the things there were familiar and we always figured out the problems we were having even in New Orleans the magic and the problems were similar but here it was more wild and more uncontrolled most likely due to the nature magic that seemed to abound here with emmisaries rather then witches herbs and minerals rather then chanting and spirit or ancesteorial magic; but I had Committed to helping Scott and Derek with their supernatural problems and I always kept my commitments to my friends but I had to admitt to myself that this committment was weighing on me, more so now then before because of Scott's foot in mouth moment when I found out he had spilled my secret I was wary of the argents I knew what it was like to be tracked and tortured by hunters Ric the father of my surroget children was that hunter that tortured me and nearly killed me.

I padded down stairs and walked into the kitchen where Stiles and Scott were they looked desheveled Scott was ragged looking and holding his side and glanced up at me while I looked at him Choosing my words Carefully In my head I knew that spilling my secret and getting me hurt because of it wasn't his intention I my heart though I was hurt and angry I had been such a friend I had done things that they wouldn't have been able to do with my vampire abilities and had put me at risk because of his love for a hunter.

"You will never tell anyone my secret ever again or I will use my compulsion on you will forget your a man, you got it." I smirked knowing that I actually wouldn't use my compulsion on him for that particular punnishment but I got my point accross that there would be big time consiquences if he blabbed again.

He Nodded and looked over to Stiles and nodded him encourageingly, as if he wanted to ask me somthing, I turned to Stiles and leaned on my elbow on the counter and waited for him to speak.

"Uh well, Caroline first of all we are both glad that you healed and didn't die and that you are so prepared with Klaus blood, um you might want to call him up and get a refill though you wen't through practically your entire batch." he told me I stood up and walked over to the closet and looked in the minni fridge and Stiles was right the stash was just about gone if I was bitten by wolves I was use to one bag would have sufficed but it seemes that the earth wolves I called them because they were created with earth magic were more toxic because to me it seemed just as the travelers faught against spirit magic back in mystic falls earth magic was more toxic to spirit magic made creatures and since Esther used spirit magic to create the original Vampires it made sense that the venum in earth wolves would be more potent to a spirit magic made vamp like me. I was floored just another reason to get to the bottom of this Problem and get out of here and back to familiar ground. I turned back to Stiles and urged him to Continue.

"and also that Klaus guy is super scary, would he really come here just to rip our heads off if you died while here?" he questioned

I nodded " Yes He loves me and would most likely kill anyone who let me get killed, and he would survive because one, he's a hybrid, two he is super powerful and always attacks with his sibblings Flanking him and they are all over a thousand years old and the oldest sister is a powerful witch." I added for dramatic effect.

they both Stared at me wide eyed as if seeing my value again and for the first time I thought they were impressed when they first found out what I was and what I could do but to have the original family backing me was even more impressive, then Stiles continued well while you were out we meaning the pack and allison attacked the Alfa's and it obviously ended badly but Dere is now missing he went over a 50 foot ledge with annis and we think he is dead now and we were wondering if you think you could track him we have to go out of town for a lacrosse game. I agreed and offered up my wrist to scott so my blood would heal his wounds but he insisted that they were healing on their own I wasn't going to force him stubborn pup but I allowed them to leave and I headed toward the pent house that was being renovated the building that the argents and ducalion lived in to start my search for derek it had only been 12 hours so the blood trail and sent should be easy to follow. I hoped he was still alive and that I wouldn't find him dead he was a good trainer for Scott and if he lost him, the alfa pack would have an easier time louring Scott to their side.

Anis is Dead and the team is at the Holtel from H.E. double hockey sticks

I was Following the blood scent from the top floor of the condo that was being remodled, I sped my way from the top floor to the bottom of the esccalator and smelled two distinct blood patterns I figured if they were alive at least one of them would go to the animal Clinic so I went there, I got there I saw Cora and Peter hunkering down by the cars in the parking lot I focused my hearing and listened to what was being said inside the Clinic.

"you will heal him emmesarry, or there will be more blood spilt in this town." I heard kali say

"I am going to do my best." deaton said

I vamped up to the window and looked inside and I could see deaton taking out a bag of Klaus's blood and hook it up to Annis's I.V. and he immedieatly started healing, I couldn't believe that he was using the blood that was meant for me if I got bitten or scratched again I was seriously thinking that my time here was comming to an end. I watched as ducalion walked in and started feeling his way to the top of annis's head and then his eyes began to glow and he pressed his palms togather and just as suddenly as he was alive he was dead his skull crushed and brain matter leaking out from the cracks

I almost wanted to Vomit, but the bile was stuck in my throat if only Vampires could throw up.

Mean while Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Boyd. were on the bus headed to a Lacross match, Scott was still injured and it wasn't good he was wishing right now that Caroline was with them so he could use her blood to heal himself it was such a good thing that they had access to a vampire but now he was chastising himself he couldn't think like that she wasn't there as they're saftey net and he still felt guilty for getting her hurt and telling the argent's about what she was and all she had done was be nothing but an asset. meanwhile stiles was trying to get info on Annis, from danny since he was sitting next to Ethen Scott could see boyd brewing in furry his claws were out and Visible and he could sense the hate wafting off of Isaac, so he made his way up the Isle and kneeled down wincing as he did.

" tell me your plan Boyde?"

" Go away Scott, I'm gonna kill him."

" ok I get it, I do, now tell me your plan you get up, go over there kill him in front of every one then what, what do you do then?"

Boyd " I don't care I'll figure it out."

Boyd started to get up but scott grabbed him and thrust him back into the seat and said give me a chance to figure something out so there is no exposure or death on either side please, he said swaying and thats when Boyd and Isaac really looked at scott and asked

" haven't you healed yet Scott?"

Scott didn't say anything he just swayed back to his seat next to Stiles, and layed his head on the window's Stiles looked over at him and noticed that scott's pallor had whitened a couple shades more, we need to get you off the bus he said to scott but he didn't answer back, Stiles got up to talk to coach but all he got was a whistle blowing in his face, he looked to his right and saw Greenberg and he started talking about puke and a few minutes later he actually Vomitted causing the bus to wreak badley so the bus pulled over at a pit stop and stiles dragged scott off the bus and in to the bathroom lydia and Allison pulled their car over and got out to help, trailing behind them Scott slid to the floor and Allison pulled off his shirt and and gasped at the claw markes as she struggled to thread the needle

" Scott stay with me." she knelt and struggled with the needle and thread she was so nervous about loosing her first love to death and in her mind she struggled to remember what her mother would say and she felt like her mother was standing next to her telling her to focus and to come at the problem objectivly. but having her mother who was an accomplished hunter talented and experienced, her Mothers words came to her again in her head.

" Allison, calm down and breath, now thread the needle."

Allison took a deep breath and calmed her mind, with renewed determination she threaded the needle and then pinched the skin and began to stitch up the wounds and when she was done she shook Scott awake, he opened his eyes and looked down to the stitching job that Allison had done and he started feeling a bit better now he took the the new shirt that Stiles was handing out to him and they all got back out side just in time to see Isaaic smash Ethen in the face their was a small crowd gathered all around the two egging on the Fight. Scott and the others ran, towards them and scott Yelled Isaaic's Name in his wolfey authorotative voice "ISAAIC " Isaaic suddnenly stopped giving him a submissive look though he wasn't sorry that he had hit ethen he was sorry that he had caused Scott more worry and trouble they all got back on the bus keeping each other under control until the coach announced that the Lacross Game had been cancled and that they would be staying at a local Hotel for the night.

the coach had checked the team into the hotel and came back bearing keys giving them simple rules hopping that the teens would keep them selves out of trouble not really thinking that they would though.

" all right you miscreants, boys stay with boys, girls stay with girls, Danny No funny buisness. and keep yourselves out of trouble."

each group took their keys and went off to their perspective rooms, nearly as soon as they got them selves settled into their rooms weirdness started to take over the supernaturals in their group starting with Ethen his hallucinations started while him and Danny started making out and ethen believed that the monster that was with in himself was trying to claw its self out of his body and it would attack Danny He couldn't let that happen so he pushed Danny to the side and got up and slipped his zip up jacket and he asked Danny to stay in the room and he left.

in the mean time, Lydia and Allison were getting things settled in their room and Lydia suddenly heard two voices describing their love for one another and talking about what their death, lydia stepped upon the bed and got closer to the vent that connected their room and the next and Allison Came out of the Bathroom complaining that the towels smelled like cigerettes and she noticed that lydia was on the bed with her ear up to the vent

lydia- " do you hear that?"

Allison- " no, what do you hear lydia?"

Lydia- " their going to kill each other!" she muttered frightened by the things she was hearing

Voices-" I love you, I love you too we pull the trigger on 3, like 1,2,3 pull or Pull on 3 pull on three and then suddenly Lydia fell back from the vent as she shreiked in terror from what she had just heard.

" they must have died in that room how many people have died in this hotel."

Allison pulled lydia with her and went down to the office and was going to ask about the Hotel accidents they talked to the office attendant and discovered that there was 198 suicides and then when they looked again at the number and it had increased by three so there were going to be three more scuicides they ran back to the rooms and told stiles to keep an eye on the other boys they went back to their rooms with their fresh towles.

Stiles, lydia, and Allison were able to keep the other supernaturals from committing suicide they were so close each time saving Boyd from drowning, stopping Ethen from sawing himself in Half and keeping Isiaac from loosing his mind under the bed then at last they tracked down Scott who was standing in the middle of the parking lot covered by gas holding a flare and looking so lost that the sight of him ached in heart he just wanted to embrace his friend and help him feel better.

allison walked up to him "Scott" she didn't know what to say that would make him throw the flare away from him.

Scott- " there's no hope,"

allison- " what do you mean scott there's always hope"

Scott - " not for me, not for derek."

Allison - " derek wasn't your fault. you know know derek wasn't your fault."

Scott - every time I fight back people keep getting hurt they keep getting killed."

Stiles- "scott listen to me this isn't you,this is some one inside your head telling you to do this."

Scott- " what if it isn't what if this is just me, what if doing this is the thing that I can do for everyone else. it started that night the night I got bitten, you remember the way it was before that you and me we were nothing we were unpopular we weren't good at Lacross, we werent important we were no one , maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all."

Stiles- " scott just listen to me ok your not no one your some one, scott your my best friend and I need you, scott your my brother, alright so if were going to do this the your just going to have to take me with you then."

all the while that Stiles was talking he was walking closer to scott and finally he grabbed the flare and took it away from scott and threw it out side the area where the gas lay on the ground surrounding the two of them and as soon as it landed on the dry area a Magical force drew it back towards the teens and lydia saw what was happening an ran to scott and stiles and shoved them away from the flame that cosumed the parking lot and as she looked back with in the flame she could see the Darak scream its fury at them for escaping its plot to destroy them. they stayed on the bus togather for the rest of the evening and that is exactly were the coach and the rest of the team found them and just then Ethen sat next to Scott.

" I don't know why you saved me but thank you, so I am going to share somthing with you Anis is dead we couldn't find Dereks body so he might be alive and if he is Kali will be comming after him this next full moon to either join us or die."

after that Ethen got back up and wandered over to where danny was sitting and took his seat next to him and the others looked at each other and said Dereks alive. Scott pulled out his cell phone and Texted Caroline to see if she could confirm what Ethen had said , a minute later Caroline Texted back

" just came Back from giving him a blood donation, he is going to be fine."

they all gave a collective sigh of relief and headed home.

Figuring out the laylines and who is going to be killed Next.

Caroline was sitting on her Couch re- reading the iliad the epic tale of a war between two peoples for the honor of a woman, she was getting to the part where Achilles sauntered up to the home of Paris and was challenging his brother Hector, the heir and future ruler of the trojans, this was so typical she found that she had a lot in common with Hector, some one else would make a mess and she would have to clean it up hopefully unlike Hector she would'nt die doing it. just as Paris had picked up the bow and shot Achilies in the Heel there was a knock at the door. she walked over to the screen and opened it and it was Derek he was starring at her it was piercing and intentional,

"Caroline, Can I come in?"

she stepped aside she looked down at her feet still feeling a bit embaresed of what she walked into the other night after she tracked Derek's sent back to his loft she knew he wasn't alone she could smell something or someone else she walked in to Derek's loft meaning to help in what ever way she could but instead she walked in on Derek Macking on the English teacher Jennifer I think her name was, I was just about to turn and walk out when Derek Called to me and he stopped my forward motion I turned back to him

" I was looking for you to make sure you were alright and to see if there was something I could give you to make you feel better."

She said pointedly making sure he understood that she was offering her blood to heal him.

he ushered her out the door closing it behind them not wanting Jennifer to know what caroline was not just for her sake but for Caroline's as well he wanted her to know that she could trust him with her secret that he deeply regretted Scott's actions in telling the Argents what she was.

Thank you Caroline for coming here, to help me I should of reached out to let everyone know that I was alright.

She glared at him a bit " yeah it would have been nice to let scott know that you weren't dead he's probably blaming himself for letting you fall off the ledge and landing on the stairs of the escalator. she said shaming him a bit with her expression. he looked down feeling thourghly abashed.

she huffed, exhausted and brought her wrist up to her mouth she let the blood lust over take her, he watched as her eyes changed and the Veins started to ripple under her eyes and her fangs elongated then she bit into her wrist and let the blood start to flow she offered it up to Derek without a word he lowered his lips to the bleeding wound and began to suck he took a couple of pulls, Caroline Closed her eyes and concentrated on the blood leaving her system. after Derek was done he lowered her wrist from his mouth, he made a move towards her lips she stepped back " Derek, I... I belong to someone else and once this craziness is over I am going back to him. she looked at him pleading him with her eyes to understand that she loved Klaus and he was her future after that she left and headed home unaware of what was happening to the others on their Lacross trip.

the memory moved to the back of her mind as she stared at her feet she moved to let him in and they moved to the kitchen she felt like she could use a cafeine picker upper, she handed him a mug of coffee and waited for him to speak.

"Look I wanted to come over and appologize for what you walked into the other day and for not letting any one know that I was alive I guess I just got caught up with Jennifer but when I saw you change and offer me your blood I began to feel something that I don't quite understand I know that we should be natural enemies but I can't seem to build up any kind of hatred for you I know you said that you love someone and I can only guess that, that would be Klaus right?" Caroline Nodded she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with his obvious adoration.

"yes, I love him and I want to go back to New Orleans to where he and his family are after we finnish with this mess that we are in; it will give me a lot of peace, especially knowing that I can never go back to my own Family; I think that having him and his Family near me since they are Vampires as well and I know how to handle the magic there, here it's more like traveler magic and I don't know how to handle it."

Derek understood it couldn't have been easy to be surrounded by so much that was unfamiliar and things that were so much out of her control, he remembered How Klaus had threatened him and Scott if she were to get hurt or killed, Klaus let his Alfa influence wash over them even over the phone they became submissive he was the Alfa of Alfa's he had a thought that if Klaus were here even Ducalion would have to submit to the thousand year old hybrid this would have been over probably before it ever began. but never the less he was glad that they had Caroline even if it was just for a short time he shook off the thought and got back to what he really wanted to talk about.

"Its been three days since the last sacrifice and there is possibly going to be another one tonight and I need your help to try and stop it it's philosophers this time, Jennifer said that she has organized a memorial for the Music and Science teacher that was sacrificed along with everyone else that has been killed and I think that it will be pretty likely that the next attack will happen tonight and you might be the one to stop this next one your faster then the rest of us and you can heal people."

she considered for a second, she would be able to heal those who had been attacked only if they didn't die right off I can't heal the dead but I can try to do my best to stop what could happen tonight the tension was so thick but just then her cell dinged indicating that she just received a text message.

Caroline we need your help over at my house I think my dad may be helping the Darach.

Caroline Texted back that she would be there in a few she turned back to Derek she looked deep into his eyes and said.

" If I wasn't madly in love with the biggest murdering psychopath in the world, I think that I could have loved you."

this stunned Derek she placed her hand on his cheek and she leaned to the other side and place a kiss on his other side, then she stood up and he followed and they went to the front door she followed him out and they went their seperate ways she went towards the Argent loft and he went towards his warehouse loft.

I got out of my car and looked up and saw Isiaac trying to climb through what I could only assume was Allison's room she chuckled as she saw the tiny electric arc that came from their security system as it shocked him. She wooshed in the building and up the elevator and walked to the Argent's front door, she was Nervous she knew from experience that a hunters home would be fully loaded with supernatural weapons, she knocked on the door and waited for them for them to welcome her in; Allison opened the door and stepped aside, caroline tried to come in and was stopped by the anti vampire barrier.

"uh, you have to invite me in." she said

"Allison looked off to the left nervously wondering if she invited Caroline if she would live to regret it she stood there for a moment, Caroline Gave her an expectant look, look I am not going to come back and kill you I don't do that but you called me here to help you and I can't do that while standing out in the hall. she considered for a moment and then suddenly stood taller and looked straight at Caroline and said

" Caroline, please come in."

Caroline walked through and lifted her hand to allison to lead the way, to where she was suppose to do they both walked into her fathers office and walked around to the front and moved some paper on the desk was a intricate design.

" what is that?" Isaac asked

" a Celtic knot, but its what you can't see on the knot that is concerning." she pulled out her black light and shined it on the desk and some writing showed up.

Virgins, warriors, gaurdians, healers, philosophers lit up, Caroline studied it and turned to them

" all these symbolize those who have died and who will die, all these sacrifices there done on a place of Power I Recognize it from when we tried to stop the blood sacrifices, in mystic falls."

Allison brought out a map of beacon hills that they had taken from Danny when he was in the Hospital and Caroline took a marker and marked each place where they had discovered a body the three sacrifices were equallateral in distance it was an expression triangle which connected equal distant from each trialgle so basically they could make a somewhat acurate guess as to where they could expect to find the last remaining sacrifices.

Caroline blew out a puff of air and turned to the others and started to speak " the reason why these sacrifices are happening is so that a witch can gain Dark magic to do a big spell that they couldn't do with just earth magic or spirit magic so if we don't stop this witch it will have the power to destroy more than us all, in mystic Falls we only had to deal with one expression triangle when Silas tried to tear down the other side."

they watched Caroline as the memories came swirling in her eyes they were distant and unfocused; Isaac and allison glanced over at each other, Caroline just divulged some information that blew their minds, Caroline had just gained Allison's respect, she had already earned Isaacs for helping him with his claustrophobia and finding his friends.

"who is Silas?" Isaac asked

" he was a two thousand yr old Immortal, the very first immortal; he was in love with my best friend Elena's first Doppelganger Amara and was having an affair with her while he was engaged to the witch Qetsiyah, she loved him deeply and he exploited that and used her when she made the immortal spell he stole it and shared it with Amara and because of that Qetsiyah created the otherside ; its kind of like a supernatural limbo and then she turned Amara into the Anchor to the other side and desicated Silas holding the cure to immortality hoping that he would take it and die then he would never see Amara again and he would be stuck with Qetsiyah for eternity, the one advantage we have on this witch is that they aren't two thousand years old and they can't control us psychically but with this type of power they might be able to disguise themselves we might be close to this person and have no Idea they are the one we are looking for.

the two of them paled listening to Caroline, explain what her experience was with traveler magic

Caroline Drew on the map exactly what she was seeing from what was happening in Beacon Hills and her experience again Allison and Isaac was stunned about the details that lay before them, Allison was so happy that she had called Caroline she had given them so much information where they could expect the next set of sacrifices but the only thing that caroline couldn't give them was who the next set of sacrifices would be she turned and walked back to the front door she was about to walk out into the hall when Allison called to her.

"Caroline, I'm sorry I told my dad about you.. it almost got you killed and with all you have done to help us I just wanted you to know that if it makes you feel better you can compel me to forget what you are I am on vervaine right now but I'll quit and in a couple days you can compel me." she offered

Caroline considered for a moment she has had to be very careful with who knows what she is especially around here.

"I won't compel you to for get about vampires because you might run across more and they most likely won't be like me and you'll need to know what you know now but if you'll allow me to compel you to not tell anybody about me and if you'll ask your dad as well, I have children back in mystic Falls that I'm trying to keep safe; so the less people that know about me the better I can't be with them but I can minimize their exposure to the supernatural world until they come into their own power.

even then I can't come back into their lives because of what I am their witches and I have darkness that follows me everywhere."

Caroline's voice shook a little bit she smiled at her friends slightly and then turned back to walking out the building it was late afternoon she drove to the High school, she wooshed around the school in and out of the Class rooms to make sure that the coast was clear she ended back up at the auditorium with Scott, Stiles and lydia, Allison, Isaac and Mr Argent she studied these people that had become her friends she could see scott becoming the Alfa that she had known he would be and Stiles being so much like stefan, loyal smart always trying to think of the best way to get out of trouble she could see lydia wanting so much to figure out her ability so she could help end the sacrifices, she could see that Allison was starting to really care for Isaac and Mr Argent he had probably changed the most accepting supernatural creatures that they didn't all have to be killed all this progress just in the short months since she had come to Beacon hills she was understanding her purpose here why she felt so drawn to this place but she could also feel that tie weakening like her purpose was coming to an end.

the memorial began she could see Ethen and Aden close to the stage she knew that Ethen was dating Danny she didn't think that his friends should let that situation go on any longer but who was she to judge who a human dated since when she was human she dated Damon and now that she was in love klaus who had done more bad things than ducaleonhad she was sure, but klaus was redeemable because he was capable of love, maybe ducaleon could be as well but that would be yet to be seen. the air around every one started to crackel with incantation and magic the blood in caroline's veins tingled and it made her feel on edge and jittery. the music continued she noticed that lydia was nowhere to be seen and she elbowed Scott and mouthed

"where's Lydia?"

he looked around and then suddenly they heard a scream that was soul shattering they covered their ears and looked at each other Caroline sped off and straight to Jennifers Class room she saw Jennifer strangeling Lydia she made it just in time to hear jennifer say that lydia was just a girl that knew to much, caroline wooshed in and slammed jennifer to the side and held on to lydia getting ready to woosh her away to saftey but before she could Jennifer stood up and extended her hand outward and all of a sudden Caroline felt like she was suffocating she was gasping and fighting for breath she was dieing just the way she had died the first time at katheryn's hand she had been suffocated then turned into a vampire but this time she knew if she didn't get out of the building again that she would die permanantly it was an anti magic border all over again, just like what the travelers did back in mystic falls but she couldn't move she was stuck dieing, until she heard the sound of a gunshot that threw Jennifer back it was sheriff stilinskie he had shot Jennifer in the leg, Caroline grabbed lydia and wooshed her out of there just in the nick of time any longer and Jennifer would have pulled all the magic out of her and killed her for good she past Scott and stiles in the hall way and stopped just for long enough to tell them it was Jennifer that was the witch, then continued to woosh lydia home she would have offered to heal lydia but her blood lust was so out of control because of the loss of magic in her blood that she didn't think that she would be able to hold her self back from hurting her further so after she got lydia home she wooshed home her self and raided her blood bags and consumed everything she had until the magic built back up.


End file.
